Change Perspective At Life
by FavDragon
Summary: Naruto had dream becoming Hokage one day! But... What if, he slowly stop dreaming of becoming Hokage? What if he slowly change his way? No more becoming a loud and rude and annoying and unpredictable hyper ninja? Can the people he meet along the way and change Naruto from bad to good? Maybe give him a chance to care about someone? Who knows? It all up to you to decide Naruto fate!.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time doing fanfiction! So if there any spelling mistakes or grammar error, please do let me know! Thank you.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I Do Not Own Naruto

 **Masashi Kishimoto** Own **Naruto**

Chapter One

Naruto Uzumaki, always been alone and suffering by himself... Yet despite all this he is always remain cheerful and believe that one day he will become a hokage and get notice by the village!  
but in truth... He is slowly starting to give up his dream.

 **Flash Back**

 _he was running, fast and sweating and wondering why the village chase after him and hate him for no reason. He was just a kid! He did not do anything to garner their hatred and yet... Despite all this,_  
 _they chase after him and beat him and call him a demon and after they done with him. He is left alone crying as usual and like always his wound would healed but yet that left him a emotional scar,_

 _why is always him? Why no one else? He used to pull pranks and talk loud and hope that someday... Someone will recognize him, not only that... But believed in him and his dream!_  
 _Was that so hard to ask? For one person... To have faith in him?_

 _So if no one give a damn about him, sure as hell he would not give a damn thing about the village! He decide that he no longer wants to be a hokage._

 _After all... He stop pulling pranks when the village people are mad at him, cause like all kids, all he ever wanted is to be loved or have a friend to play with!_  
 _he stop being loud cause it annoyed the people and hope that someone will give him a chance to talk to... Yet despite all the changes and effort he put into._  
 _No one will acknowledge him... Always the glares, always the hate... Always the name calling and ignore him._

 _He never knew why they call him a demon nor why they hated him._

 _But enough is enough! He is going to change for better or for worse! Only time will tell..._

 **Flash Back End**

He is sitting alone, while looking at the lake and trying to forget the pain and suffering he as always had to endure at the village hateful words and glare and the cold shoulders they giving him.  
but had to stop in his thought, when he is brought back to reality when he heard a sound of crying.

He got up and clean his ugly colour orange pant, He slowly walk toward the sound and find a little girl who is crying quietly, Despite his pain and his suffering... He cannot hate the little girl nor alone ignore one who is so little.  
He open his mouth and say "hey... Why are you here alone? Why are you crying?".

This startled the little girl, who stop crying suddenly turn her head toward to the voice she just heard.  
There she just look at him with sad little pupiless eyes. He notice the eyes and those eyes belong to Hyūga Clan, famous for their Bloodline Limit their Byakugan.

As he is thinking about that, until he heard the little girl voice asking him. " I am lost and who are you? My name is Hanabi Hyūga and what yours? "

he simply reply " My name is Naruto " as so he sat down and slowly raise his hand and little Hanabi was startled at first, thinking he was going to hurt her and so she shut her eyes.  
But yet there was no pain and she felt a slow caress on her cheeks and open her eyes slowly and find that he is just wiping her tears away.

He said " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startled you, I just want to clean your face, that's all " she reply " It's okay and thank you " he just simply smiled at her.  
he reach out his hand and said " C'mon why don't I bring you home? Since I know the way" and she open her wide eyes and said " Really?! " while grab onto his hand fast as her little arm can reach.

while walking, He ask her " So why are you out here alone? " she simply reply " I sneak out by myself since my sister is busy training with father and was hoping to find a friend to play with... "  
he simply just look at her and said " If so, I can become your first friend! If you are okay with that " she just looked up at him and said " Really? I don't mind! " while smiling at him.

finally arriving at her family clan place. He simply let go of her tiny little hand and said " Here you are! Safe and sound," smiling at her and she ask him " am I ever going to see you again? "  
He reply " Of course! You can always find me at that same place we met! I'll be there around noon " and has he slowly turn around he suddenly heard her say, " Thank you for bringing me home and thank you for being my first friend! "

He just turn his head around and give her a big smile and wave good bye to her and walked off.

As she turn around she saw her father, Hiashi Hyūga. There he just stood and looking at the distance where she notice he wasn't looking at her but the blonde boy he was no longer there.  
Hiashi then look down at his daughter, and just simply ask her " what were you doing with that boy? " and she reply " I was lost and he found me and bring me home "

Hiashi then ask " is that all? " she simply nod and reply " also he is my first friend! " while smiling.  
He just simply look at his daughter and said " that's fine... But you must know something " she just simply look at her father face and wondering what she must know about the blond boy?

" He is always alone and has no parents to teach him manners nor having friends to play with, and you must know that he did nothing to upset the people nor gain their hatred. "  
before she can say anything, her father simply reply " before you ask me or anyone else, know that no one will tell you anything about that boy. But know this whatever they say about him, don't believe them "

she just looked at him and wondering what her father meant and he said " before you listen to others, just simply watch him and you see why "  
she simply nod at her father word.

She was happy that her father not being upset at her for sneaking away at home and that he was okay she made a friend.  
But she couldn't help but wonder what her father words meant...

Naruto woke up and as usual he brush his teeth and take a shower and made his meal. He doesn't eat instant ramen, instead he is eating bacon and egg with toasted bread.  
He remember the day, the hokage came visit him at his home, who's name is Hiruzen Sarutobi known as God of Shinobi but to him, he simply just called him grandpa.

 **Flash Back**

Hiruzen came to visit Naruto, Naruto look at him and say to him " Grandpa, instead of giving me monthly allowance. Can you instead use the money and get groceries for me? "  
Hiruzen was surprise a little by Naruto sudden change and ask him " Why? Can't you use the money and buy them? " but he knows the answers to this and wish he didn't ask him that.

Naruto slowly look down on the ground and closed his eyes and said " You know, I would done that long ago if they didn't overcharge me or chase me out of their stores... "  
Hirzuen curses himself by asking Naruto that stupid question, when he knows the answers.

He look at Naruto and said " No worry child, I will have my personal ANBU sent you weekly groceries and if you have any request for what you want just let the ANBU know and he or she will fetch it for you"  
Hiruzen couldn't help but ask the child " Why you suddenly want groceries? "

Naruto slowly open his eyes and look up to the man and said " I am going to change myself and eating instant ramen isn't a healthy choice and decide to try and learn how to cook for myself... That's all "  
Hiruzen couldn't help himself and gave a little smile at Naruto.

Naruto handed Hiruzen the money back and to Naruto surprised, Hiruzen said to him " Not to worry about it, think of this as my gift to you and you will have the same allowance and added with the groceries along with it. "  
as he said this he patted the boy head and ruffle his hair.

Naruto give him a nod and smile and said " Thank you Grandpa " Hiruzen doesn't mind Naruto calling him that, as you see. He felt ashamed and regret that he cannot do more to help the young boy.  
He is happy that Naruto see him as a family and despite the village people did or say to the young boy. He doesn't fight them nor cursed at them, instead he just walk away from them.

 **Flash Back End**

After finish eating his meal, Naruto got up and start cleaning his plate and his place, he decide it time to head out to that place where he met Hanabi.  
There he heard someone call his name and he look it was Hanabi who was waving at him and smiling at him and in turn he did the same.

As he got closer he notice boy who look same age as he, suddenly the boy introduce himself and said " my name is Neji Hyūga and I was ask to escort Lady Hanabi "  
Naruto introduce himself, after that Neji simply bow and left.

Hanabi got excited and ask Naruto what they are going to do today.  
Naruto simply look at her and smiled at her and said " We are going to play tag and your it! " after that Naruto ran away.

After done playing tag, Naruto notice Hanabi stomach growls and Hanabi face turn all red and felt embarrassment, hide her face.  
Naruto just simple let out a chuckle and pat her head and said, " How'd about we get something to eat? I'm also hungry too "

He let out his hand and Hanabi hold his hand got up and they simply walk toward to Ramen Ichiraku, there stand a smiling man who's name is Teuchi and his daughter Ayame.  
The Ramen Ichiraku known for their strong commitment to taste and artistic quality. Not to mention they don't hate Naruto like all others in the village and doesn't chase or overcharge the poor young boy.

Teuchi ask what ramen they want and Naruto simply say " Two Miso Chashu Pork Ramen Please " and Teuchi smile at Naruto and head back to the kitchen.  
Ayame saw Naruto isn't alone but couldn't help herself and smile at the two and decided tease them and said to them " So what this? A date? "

Hanabi face turn red all of suddenly, but Naruto just simply reply to Ayame " No, we're just friends and don't you think we're too young for that? "  
Ayame flinch and with surprised look on her face just simply stared at Naruto and think of his reply and look at his reaction.

She didn't notice that Naruto isn't loud as he used to be and not being embarrass by her teasing and he just simply look at her calm and reply to her, she doesn't know what to think of Naruto sudden change nor know what to reply to Naruto at this moment.  
Hanabi who is still embarrass but look at Naruto who in turn just look at her and giving her a big smile and she look away.

She knows that he is her friend but can't help it and think of Ayame word, she wasn't going to think deeply about it but can't help and wonder in future... If... If... In future...  
" Alright! Two miso chashu pork ramen! Here you go! " as Teuchi loudly said to Naruto and Hanabi and they reply " Thank You " at same time.

Naruto and Hanabi look at their miso chashu pork ramen and said " Itadakimasu " meaning thanks for the food.  
Hanabi open her wide eyes when eating, it tasted so good! She was smiling and eating, mean while Teuchi and Ayame was smiling at Hanabi who enjoying their food.

After done eating, Hanabi was going to pay for her meal but was stop by Naruto who paid for their meals and she was about to say something but he stop her.  
and simply said to her " It was my treat Hanabi and don't worry, you can think of this has a date if you want just like Ayame said " giving her a big smile and a wink.

She simply turn her head away and hide her face and doesn't want Naruto to see her big blush,  
Naruto let out a chuckle as he was simply teasing her and enjoying it too! Ayame just look dumbfounded at Naruto and before she can say anything else to him,

Naruto and Hanabi got up and left, Hanabi look at Naruto and said " I know you are teasing me! But fine, I accept your excuse! " and simply pout  
Naruto just look at her and pat her head and said " I'm sorry i didn't meant to make you upset, I'd thought you be happy thinking this as a date cause of what Ayame said earlier " while he simply smile at her.

She can't help it and felt embarrassed by Naruto words and simply just look the other way.  
She knows that he is teasing her and knows that he is enjoying it but what she doesn't know is that Naruto find her to be very cute when she is blushing and not to mention her pout!

Hanabi can't help but notice the people was giving a hateful glares, but the glares wasn't for her it was for Naruto,  
Hanabi turn her head around and look up to Naruto who look unfazed and simply walking side by side with Hanabi.

She can't help and remember her father words, before she can ask Naruto why they are staring him like that. She heard someone yelling " Demon! " and she turn around and look at the man and giving him a hateful glare.  
He doesn't seem to care about Hanabi glare and just simply snort and walks away.

Naruto pat Hanabi head and said " Thank you Hanabi but you don't need to give them that hateful look " before she can open her mouth and say anything.  
Naruto just said " I like when you aren't angry and I don't want you to be upset on my behalf and beside... You are adorable the way you are " as Naruto smiled

Hanabi can't help it and felt embarrassed at Naruto word and look down on the ground to hide her adorable face with big blush on her face!  
Hanabi find the courage to look up at Naruto and ask him " Why do the people hate you Naruto? "

Naruto simply reply " That... I do not know... All I know is that they hated me the day I was born... That is all..."  
Hanabi look at Naruto who looks so sad and he said to himself quietly " Maybe, it would've been better if I wasn't born... "

Hanabi hearing what Naruto said and scream " NO! WHY DO YOU THINK LIKE THAT? I'M HAPPY THAT YOU WERE BORN AND FOUND BY YOU WHEN I WAS LOST AND TO BE YOUR FRIEND AND I'M GLAD TO SPEND TIME WITH YOU"  
Naruto who suddenly look at her and said " Sorry, I wasn't thinking straight... I'm very sorry and you are right, Hanabi please do forgive me "

Hanabi was crying and hiccuping, while Naruto simply kneel down and wipe her face and still apologizing to her.  
When thing finally calms down, she look at him and ask him " Promise me, you won't think anything like that or say hurtful things to yourself Naruto! Okay? "

Naruto look at her and reply " Hanabi I promise! I won't think like that anymore or say something stupid like that anymore " giving her another yet big smile of his.  
Hanabi open her arm and just hugs Naruto, who is surprised by her action and can't help blush a little.

" uh... Hana... Hanabi... Why are you suddenly hugging me? " Naruto stutter those words, for he hadn't never been hugged before.  
Hanabi look up at Naruto face and said " I can't help it! I just felt the urge to hug you all of the sudden! But it look like you are embarrass " while Hanabi laugh at Naruto who is feeling embarrassment.

Naruto said to Hanabi " Okay, okay, you win. I won't tease you so much anymore, okay? Think... You can uhh... let go of me now? "  
Hanabi doesn't want to, but finally let go of her hug.

While reaching her home, Naruto said good bye to Hanabi and Hanabi who is giving him another hug and say good bye.  
Before she turn around, she heard Naruto said " Thank you for everything Hanabi, if it wasn't for you... I might walk into a dark path "

Before she can turn and say anything to Naruto, He was already gone.  
Naruto is walking aimlessly around the street and suddenly bump into someone who just drop her dango and pull the kid shirt right up to her face and giving him mean glare.

" Hey, kid! You made me drop my favorite sweet! " Said the mystery woman.  
Naruto simply look dumbfounded at the woman and said " I'm sorry, I wasn't looking at where I was going... Can you forgive me? "

Mystery Woman reply " Sure, kid! If you treat me dango! " who simply giving a smile at Naruto and the look on her face say that if he doesn't treat her dango... She going to hurt him.  
Naruto nodded at the woman and pull out his wallet and handed her money who in turn look at him confusing.

" What the hell is this? " said the mystery woman, Naruto simply reply " It's my treat to your dango? " she simply drop him on the ground who landed on his butt and felt a little pain and annoyed at the sudden drop.  
" Kid, listen. I said TREAT ME, I didn't say give me your money! " said the angry mystery woman.

Naruto just look at her and said " I would if I could, but the shops and restaurants either chase me away or overcharge me "  
she just simply look at the kid and said " What's your name kid? " he reply " Naruto Uzumaki "

" my name is Anko Mitarashi and don't forget it kid ", Anko can't help but think that she have heard that name somewhere but for the life of her... She can't remember it.  
Anko stop her train of thought and look at Naruto and said " I still want my dango, kid. So what are you going to do about it? "

Naruto reply to her " If it okay with you... I can make dango for you? " she simply look at him and grin " What this? Asking me out? You got guts kid! "  
Naruto look at her and sudden a small blush on his face when he take a good look at her body and what she was wearing.

Anko just grin at Naruto when she saw the kid face turn red and let out a laugh and said to Naruto " Okay kid fine, I take your offer and try out your home made dango "  
Naruto just simply nodded and ask her " I would like go shopping and buy ingredients, and can you use my money to pay for them? "

Anko was thinking and just shrugged and say " Okay, fine. Let's go! "  
After buying everything what they need to make dango, Anko is sitting on Naruto bed and watching him, making dango for her.

Anko ask Naruto " Hey, kid. Tell me... Where'd your parents? Or family for that matters... "  
Naruto while cooking, just reply to her without looking at her and said " I was born without parents and I live alone and for some reasons the village seem to hate me and call me demon, Which I do not know why... "

Anko now suddenly remember this kid! Knows why everyone hate him and call him names, she can't help it but feels sorry for him and understand the pain and suffering what he is going through.  
Anko said to Naruto " If it anything, I know what you going through... " Naruto simply reply to her " I know. " and suddenly she look up at his back.

Asking him how does he know this? Naruto simply reply " Cause I saw the loneliness in your eyes and the way how you are acting, how I used to act... "  
Her mouth just simply open wide and still staring at his back.

Naruto finish his cooking, handed her dango on a plate and ask her to try it.  
Anko stop dazing at his words snap back into reality and grab the plate and try it out and she had her eyes wide open and look at him and said " Kid! This is good! "

Naruto just simply look at her and give her a big smile and said " Thanks, glad you enjoy it Miss Anko "  
Anko look at him and said " Just call me Anko no need formality "

After done eating Anko let out a huge yawn and said " I'm tired, I'm going to sleep on your bed kid. Good night "  
Naruto just look at her dumbfounded.

Before Naruto can say anything to her, Anko giving her huge grin and said " Naruto, if you want. You can sleep in the same bed with me "  
Naruto flinch at her word, she just called out his name and without calling him kid all of sudden.

Anko was smiling and said " Unless you are afraid of little old me? "  
Naruto shake his head and said " What? Shouldn't you be leaving my place and head to your OWN HOME? "

Anko just look at him and said " I'm too tired and lazy and after eating your delicious dango you just made, I don't wanna "  
Naruto just face palm himself and thought to himself what did he ever do to deserve this cruel punishment.

While still in his deep thoughts he suddenly felt a strong pull and landed on the bed.  
Anko wrap herself around Naruto, while he is struggling to freed himself...

No matter how hard he tried or say, she wouldn't let go and just simply hold onto him and simply closed her eyes and yawn.  
Naruto at this point, finally just gave up, It's simple really... She is just too damn strong! He can't get out of her iron grip on him.

Naruto and Anko slowly fall asleep and at that night Naruto for the first time in his life, he felt a warmth while sleeping.  
Naruto yawn and stretch, and to his surprised Anko is nowhere to be seen, he just simply shrug and got up and start doing his daily life.

Mean while, while Naruto getting ready to brush his teeth. He open the bathroom door and look horrified.  
Naruto quickly shut the door closed. At the same time it was Anko who was in his bathroom, naked, wet... Clear full view nude.

Anko said " Why, Naruto if I didn't know better, It seems you want to see me naked ", Naruto shake his head and stop his thought and shout " WHAT? I DID NOT WANT TO SEE YOU IN NUDE! IF ANYTHING I THOUGHT YOU WERE ALREADY LONG GONE!"  
Anko just simply laugh and reply " Sure, whatever you say pervert ", Naruto now tick off and said " What? Me, Pervert? If anything you are a pervert here! Who the hell use someone bathroom and not to mention using MY TOWEL! "

Anko just simply shrugged, and reply " So, what are you saying? You're gay? that's it? I didn't know that. If I knew I would introduce you some guys that I know " said teasingly Anko  
Naruto now upset at Anko who she thought he was gay, when he is not and yell at her " WHAT THE HELL? JUST CAUSE I DON'T DROOL OVER YOUR BODY DOESN'T MEAN I'M GAY! "

Anko grinned. She knows that he is fluster and he is walking right into her trap.  
Anko ask Naruto " So what? You don't like my body cause of big boob or something? Huh? "

Naruto who is fluster and embarrassed and isn't thinking straight and simply reply to Anko " No... You are very attractive there nothing wrong with you or your body it just.. "  
Anko now who is blushing a little ask him " Just, what? "

Naruto reply " It.. Just I don't want to have a nose bleed and passed out by looking at you... "  
Anko face is deeply red and is blushing hot right now. She can't believe Naruto just said that about her, no one ever comment about her or her body despite what she wear or say.

Anko didn't plan this at all... All she wanted was to take a bath and wash her body away with the smells and sweats from the last mission and she didn't expect Naruto to woke up earlier and forgot to lock the door.  
So she can't really complain or get mad at him, because in truth he is right.

This is not her home and not to mention again she did not LOCKED the bathroom door, so instead she choose to tease him.  
Now that backfired on her, she couldn't help but like Naruto more.

" He-Hey.. Ar-e,, Are,, Y-Y-You Done Yet? I Wan-W-Want To Use the bathroom right now... " Naruto ask.  
Anko who was in her thought, stop and brought back to reality by Naruto stutter words and she find it cute.

Anko simply say " Sure I'm almost done, I just need to get dressed, Unless... You want to see me getting dress? " smirk Anko.  
Naruto simply yelled out " WHAT? NO! I DO NOT! I'M JUST WAITING YOU TO BE FINISH AND SO I CAN BRUSH MY TEETH! "

Anko open the bathroom door and look straight into Naruto eyes, Naruto face now in deep red, blushing so mad at her look and remembering her body turn his face around quickly averting her eyes.  
Anko just simply grin and enjoy his embarrassment and a thought pop in her head.

She simply lower down to Naruto level and whisper in his ear and said " You know, Despite the way I act and look... I'm a virgin "  
Naruto who now simply trying to stay focus and not passing out her hot breathy whisper to his ear, finally lose it and faint lying down on the floor while foam coming out his mouth.

Anko just stand there and look at Naruto, who is already passing out from her words and laughing so hard that tears are coming out and holding her stomach cause of so much laughter that it pain her stomach a little.  
Naruto slowly open his eyes and smell something nice and gave a comment about it " I never smell something so nice and felt so warm "

Anko reply " Thanks, Naruto. Now that I know not only you ENJOY seeing my HOT BODY, turn out you like my smells too " Anko with her grinning face.  
Naruto eyes almost pop out of his socket and suddenly get up and turn around and see Anko who's face is grinning like mad.

Naruto just stared at her and notice that his head was on her lap, Anko just smirk and said " I hope you enjoy that Naruto, whenever and where ever you want just say it and you can lay your head down on my laps anytime, any day. "  
Naruto said nothing just got up and runs into the bathroom and slam the door hard.

Anko was laughing and enjoying all this. Mean while Naruto is not clearly enjoying this tease at all and thought to himself if it karma, cause he tease Hanabi a lot.  
Naruto said to himself " If this is karma. I will not teased Hanabi anymore " while he is face palming himself.

Naruto finally got out of his bathroom and saw Anko was still here. Anko just give Naruto a look and said to him " You know Naruto... I can't get marry now, since you saw my body. " pretending to look sad  
Naruto felt guilty about it, despite, he wasn't at fault here!

Naruto just simply stutter " I-I-If T-T-That T-T-The C-C-Cas-Case, I-I-I W-Will T-T-Ta-Take F-F-Full R-R-RE-Responsibility! ".  
Anko was shocked she didn't thought that Naruto would believe in the old tradition, that if someone saw you naked, that you are to married to the man who saw you nude.

Anko was in her own little world, thinking about Naruto reaction and how cute he is, being all shy now, blushing and stuttering and not to mention he is innocent and being responsible.  
Naruto ask Anko if she was alright, when he saw she isn't moving and she isn't saying anything, he felt bad.

Naruto felt bad because he actually think that she can't married anyone she wants cause he accidentally saw her nude.  
So now Naruto lead his face close toward Anko and putting his hand on her forehead, which make Anko flinch and saw that Naruto face is close to her and felt his warmth on her forehead.

Now it was Anko turn who is blushing like mad, Naruto thought she was sick, cause he felt her heat and it rising up.  
Worry he suddenly pick Anko up and laying her on his bed gently and said to her " Don't worry I will take care of you and if you need something just tell me and I get it for you "

Anko felt her heart is racing! She had never felt anything like this. All she felt was pain and loneliness and suffering. Yet here is this young boy who is kind and nice and not only that but also caring!  
She thought Naruto would be angry and mean and hated life. After all the village said and done to him.

Cause once she felt like that, She felt of leaving the village. But if she does how she survive? She once beat up a man for saying hurtful words to her and got suspended without pay.  
Forcing her to ignore the people who talk smack about her and despite she giving her death glare they just look back at her harder.

She felt she was going insane, she felt like the whole world is against her and that no matter what she do, or say, no one is going to listen or believe in her.  
So deep in her own thoughts... She didn't notice or hear what Naruto is doing.

Mean while Naruto is just simply making a meals for both of them and hope that Anko will feels better after eating and also relax after drinking his home made tea.  
Anko who was still in her thought thinking about last night before bumping into Naruto.

She was going to drink the pain away but she didn't and choose to eat dango and go home and that's and repeat her daily life like usual...  
Until she bump into Naruto who she thought was a kid and nothing else, things change in her life and was glad she met the boy.

She felt a tug on her arm and move her arm out of her eyes and saw Naruto standing over her and looking worry at her, she can't help but feel happy inside and smile at him.  
Naruto said to her " I made us breakfast and also tea for you Anko, I know you aren't feeling well but hopefully you can get up and eat and if you don't want to ... I just put in the trash "

Anko suddenly got up and said to him " No! It's okay! I can eat! Don't waste your food like that! " notice that she is panicking and almost yelling at him she blush a little.  
Naruto just smiled at her and said " Okay, I just hope you like it. If you don't is okay don't force yourself "

Anko can't help but want to be in Naruto life.  
She got up and saw his home made breakfast, He made her pancakes with a small whipped cream and strawberry on top and on the side there is bacon. Not to mention she can smell the tea is made with honey lemon.

She look at Naruto and surprised by the taste. It tasted so good! She never taste anything like this... A home made meal... Warmth... Caring...  
Single tear appear on Anko face,

Naruto look at her worry and ask her " Is the food not suite your taste? I thought you would like something sweet since you enjoy dango. I'm sorry if- "  
Anko cut Naruto off " No, Nothing like that! If anything it taste wonderful and good. It just... I never had someone care for me and made breakfast for me or anything.. Like that.. "

Naruto smile sadly, cause he remember the pain of being alone... Suffering by village people and no one he can go to find help, beside the hokage.  
Naruto look Anko in the eyes and said " If you want, you are always welcome here and eat my home made cook " Naruto said with a smiled

Anko now felt a little embarrassed, she supposed to be an adult here. Yet she can't cook and won't clean at her place.  
She notice Naruto place is clean and tidy and that he is a bit mature...

* * *

This is stop here... At first I thought of pairing Naruto with Hanabi and to be honest I did not think of Anko.

Truth be told I was planning to make Anko to be his big sister or something and ended up to write more of her character development.

I know this story either moving too fast or too slow ( depend on your personal taste and look at it )

Anyways, if people enjoy this story and like my idea. I would keep going try to finish it.

If you wish for pairing Naruto with someone or _*cough*_ **Harem** _*cough*_ just let me know and give me some ideas to see if I can work with it.

Also if you notice, I'm trying my very best to make it only **ENGLISH** with very few Japanese word... If you notice you won't see " HAI ( Yes ) "

or ( goman / gomen [ Sorry ] ) and oni-chan or naruto-nii-chan... If you must know why... I'm getting tired reading fanfic with author(s) ( no names ) putting English and suddenly switch it up with Japanese and I end up thinking to myself ( what the *bleep* ? ) Is not that I hate Japanese language or anything like that, don't get me wrong. ( or authors if that matters ) it just that it really annoying to read that and have your brain to switch and think " oh yeah... It Japanese " and then read English back ( Hai... Hai... Hai. )

If you disagreed with me, that's fine and if you want me to do the same like the rest of the authors writing English and Japanese... Uh I guess, I try? But no promises!

Anyways thank you for reading this and hopefully you let me know how you feel about this story!

Take care!


	2. Chapter 2

**The bigstorm121:** _I think a harem would be a good idea._  
 _The people who should be in it would be older women like anko and her friend Hana and Kurenai_

The Bigstorm121 hey thanks for pm'ing me and letting me know what you want in the pairing! But I cannot promise...  
But I will try my best to see how to fit the story! Hope you like it :)

 **BgwN:** _I can definitely see the grammar errors but it would be hard for me to point it out and since I am not a beta,_  
 _I would recommend using grammarly._  
 _Grammarly is an app that corrects your grammar as you write while also telling you the reason for the grammar error._  
 _Other than the grammar errors, I think that the flow is good and love the idea of your story._  
 _Keep working on it, I would really like to keep reading this fanfiction. Great job!_

BgwN oh my god! Thank you for the first review! You don't know how much it mean to me to have someone who read my entire chapter 1 and letting me know what they think of the story!  
also BgwN you are right... Turn out I had to re-read my story and fix little and I had to re-edit the story here and there ( not a lot of change though just the mistakes I made )  
and hopefully this chapter will have less spelling mistakes and grammar errors... Once again, Thank you for your honest review :')

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto!

 **Masashi Kishimoto** own **Naruto**

* * *

Chapter 2

Naruto is washing the dishes and getting ready to head outside and he remember the small talk with Anko.

 **Flash Back**

 **Anko:** _Hey, Naruto._

 **Naruto:** _Yeah?_

 **Anko:** _Would you like to train by me and my friend Kurenai?_

 **Naruto:** _... Really?!_

 **Anko *smile*:** _Yeah_

 **Naruto:** _That would be really nice! But why can't you train me by yourself? By the way who is Kurenai?_

 **Anko:** _My room mate and she is good at Genjutsu ( Illusionary Techniques ) that area is not my expertise._

 **Naruto:** _Oh! But... You think she will agreed with this? Without... You know, asking her?_

 **Anko *grin*:** _No worry, she going to agreed with this!_

 **Naruto *shudder*:** _* why do I have a bad feeling about her doing something to her room mate? * Eh... If you say so Anko!_

 **Anko:** _Okay, good! I'm going to head out and see my room mate Kurenai and maybe we visit you tomorrow! Anyways, Thanks for the meal! I'm going to head out *waves at Naruto*_

 **Naruto:** _Okay! Take care! Thank you again! *smile*_

 **Flash Back End**

Naruto was walking and heard a whine sound and head to that direction and there, he is shocked to see a group of kids throwing rocks at a puppy.

Naruto: Hey! What you think you are doing?!

Kid A ( no name ): What is it to you?

Naruto: It my problem to see a defenseless animal is getting hurt by you guys!

Kid B ( no name ): Heh, maybe you want to take this dead puppy and eat it right? So poor demon *laugh*

Naruto: Shut up! I would never do something like that! So, stop throwing rocks at the puppy! Or else you be sorry!

Kid A: *scoff* whatever, *throw rock at the puppy head*

Naruto: *Run toward the puppy as fast as he can*

Puppy: *whine*

Naruto: Don't worry, I got you little one. *smile*

Kid B: that what you get for! We knew you were stupid. Heh, Protecting the puppy with your body and look at yourself! You're bleeding, for what? A stupid dog? *laughs*

Naruto: *punch Kid B in the face*

Kid A: you mother fucker! *Punch Naruto in the face*

Kid C ( no name ): *kicks Naruto in the rib*

Naruto: *fell down* ugh..

Group of kids: *beating Naruto endlessly*

Naruto: *coughing up blood*

Kid C: Hey... You think we should stop? Wouldn't it be bad if this kid die?

Kid B: who gives a fuck?! This fucker punch my face! If anything! It be a fucking mercy death for him anyways! *scoff*

Hana: HEY! WHAT YOU KIDS ARE DOING?

Kid A: Oh shit! Let's go! It be trouble if we got caught!

Group of kids: *runs away*

Hana: *run toward the boy* Hey kid... You alright? *turn Naruto body around* *GASP!* It's... The demon kid..

Puppy: *BARK at Hana*

Hana: Huh? He isn't a demon? He protected you? I see...

Puppy: *walks toward Naruto and lay her head down on Naruto chest*

Hana: Guess I had to bring him home and see if I can help this boy. *carries Naruto and the puppy*

Naruto: *slowly open his eyes*

Puppy: *licks Naruto face*

Naruto: Heh, I'm happy to see you are alright.

Puppy: *Bark happily at Naruto*

Hana: I'm glad you are awake.

Naruto: *turn his head around at Hana* Erm... Who are you?

Hana: My name is, Hana Inuzuka. What's yours?

Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki

Puppy: *licks Naruto face*

Naruto: *pet the puppy head* I see... Inuzuka Clan huh?

Hana: *give Naruto weird look* what? You know about us?

Naruto: Inuzuka Clan is known for their use of ninken as fighting companions, not to mention are easily identified by the distinctive red fang markings on their cheeks.

Hana: *surprised by Naruto knowledge*

Naruto: To answer your question of how I know about this, Grandpa taught me the importance of the Clans of the Konohagakure.

Hana: Oh? I didn't know you have a family and who's your grandpa? Someone I know?

Naruto: Heh, Everyone knows him quite well.

Hana: *Raise her eyebrow* Oh really? So, who is this important grandpa of yours?

Naruto: Hiruzen Sarutobi also known as God of Shinobi and the third hokage.

Hana: *Shocked* if he is your grandpa, then you are going to report him about those kids?

Naruto: No...

Hana: What? Why not?

Naruto: I do not wish to give him worry and problem...

Hana: Oh... * So, this kid care about the hokage and won't let him knows what he been through *

Naruto: Beside, he is busy with stack of papers, He doesn't need any more papers. *Laughs*

Hana: *Smirk* I See

Naruto: *slowly getting up* Is the puppy okay?

Hana: Yeah, thanks for saving Akamaru.

Naruto: Huh? ... What?

Hana: Oh, you didn't know? Akamaru belong to our family.

Naruto: Oh, I'm glad this fella have a home *smile warmly at Akamaru*

Hana: You mean her...

Naruto: I'm sorry?

Hana: Akamaru is a female...

Naruto: *Gasp*

Hana: *laughs at Naruto*

Akamaru: *Barks at Naruto*

Naruto: I'm sorry Akamaru. I did not know! I... Thought you were a boy...

Akamaru: *Bark angrily at Naruto*

Naruto: I'm very sorry Akamaru, please do forgive my ignorance.

Akamaru: *Barks at Naruto and wag her tail*

Hana: I believe she forgive you Naruto

Naruto: *Grin at Hana* Really? I'm happy to hear that Akamaru

Hana: * He seem to be a normal young boy... I can't believe, he is a demon.. I'm ashamed of myself to believe those rumors about him "

Naruto: Miss Hana?

Hana: huh? *stop her train of thoughts*

Naruto: You okay?

Hana: Yeah, of course and please do not call me miss and just drop the formalities.

Naruto: Okay, *rub the back of his head* so... Can I leave?

Hana: *looks worry at Naruto* your wounds isn't healed yet!

Naruto: *sad smile at Hana* I'm sure... I'm healed already...

Hana: *look at Naruto* Uh.. Let me check, Okay?

Naruto: *nod*

Hana: *checks Naruto wound* *Surprised* * What is this? There no scar! Nothing! How is this possible?! *

Naruto: *looks up* So I can leave right?

Hana: Yeah... Of course... Can you tell *cuts off by Naruto*

Naruto: Maybe... Another time... I don't want to talk about it

Hana: Sorry, * He doesn't want to talk about how he is healing so fast... Guess there some things he wants to keep secrets *

Naruto: Hana, it's not like I don't trust you or anything... So please forgive me. If I don't want to talk about this subject.

Hana: huh? * This kid is worrying about me? What a strange boy... * *smile at Naruto* No need! I just want to say sorry for asking you things, that you are not ready to talk about.

Naruto: *smile at Hana* Thank you for understanding. *slowly getting up* Can... I visit you guys sometimes? If you are okay with it?

Hana: *smile at Naruto* Of course! You are welcome to drop by any time, you want!

Naruto: Thank you Hana *bow*

Hana: Naruto, like I said... There's no need for formality.

Naruto: I know but I just want to bow and thank you for helping me and taking care of me and Akamaru *smile at Hana*

Hana: *surprised by Naruto* Oh!... There's no need for that but thank you.

Naruto: *smile at Hana* Well, I'm off *waves good bye to Hana*

Hana: *smiled* I hope, he visit us soon Akamaru, what do you think?

Akamaru: *Barks*

Hana: *laughs* Yeah, let's hope so

Akamaru: *Bark*

Hana: *BLUSH* What?! What are you saying Akamaru! He is too young!

Mean while Akamaru is teasing Hana, Naruto already left the Inuzuka Clan home and is heading to meet Hanabi but suddenly he is stop by someone...

Naruto: Who are you?

Mystery Person: ...

Naruto: Can you not block my way?

Mystery Person: ...

Naruto: * I have a bad feeling about this person... *

Mystery Person: *walks toward Naruto*

Naruto: *tries to run*

Mystery Person: *Give Killing Intent To Naruto*

Naruto: *slump down* * I can't run... I can't move my body at all! I'm scared! *

Mystery Person: *got close to Naruto*

Naruto: *sweating*

Mystery Person: *kneel down at Naruto level* *bites Naruto neck*

Naruto: *SCREAMING*

Mystery Person: *walks away*

Naruto: *fainted*

Hanabi: Father, is he alright?

Hiashi: ... I do not know my child

Hanabi: *looks worry at Naruto*

Neji: ...

Hiashi: Neji, thank you for finding him and you may leave now.

Neji: *bow at Hiashi* *left the room*

Hiashi: * I must report this to the Hokage... What does she wants with this boy? *

Hanabi: *sitting beside Naruto*

Hiashi: I must leave now, Hanabi you will be in charge of taking care of him.

Hanabi: Yes father!

Hiashi: *Body Flicker* ( Body Flicker Technique / The Body Flicker Technique is a high-speed movement technique. )

Hanabi: I hope you wake up soon...

Mean while at the Hokage tower, Hiashi is talking to the Hokage about the incident about Naruto and a certain person.

Hiruzen: What?! Are you sure?

Hiashi: Yes, I saw this with my Byakugan. While I was searching for the boy with Neji and my daughter.

Hiruzen: ... What does she wants with the boy?

Hiashi: That, I do not know...

Hiruzen: We must not let Naruto know about her

Hiashi: *raise his eyebrow* may I ask why?

Hiruzen: I just want him to have a normal life. If he were to found out about this... Who knows, how he will react to this.

Hiashi: So, how shall I explain this to the boy?

Hiruzen: ... *thinks* hmm.. You can say, whatever you like and I will agreed with it and you are allow to inform Neji and Hanabi about this incident.

Hiashi: Is that wise?

Hiruzen: Sooner or later they will find out, so it best to let them know about this and so they can decide if they want to still be friends with Naruto or not.

Hiashi: I see...

Hiruzen: Do you disagreed with me on this?

Hiashi: ... No

Hiruzen: ... Speak, what's on your mind and don't worry. I will not punish you, so you are freely to say whatever is on your mind.

Hiashi: If she is interest in the boy, there no telling what she is going to do to him and I'm worry about the boy going to be influence by her.

Hiruzen: I will not put the boy in prison, nor will I hand the boy over to Danzō. If you are thinking about that!

Hiashi: No... This isn't what on my mind.

Hiruzen: Then what?

Hiashi: What, I'm trying to say is that... I would like the boy to be adopted to the Hyūga Clan.

Hiruzen: Surely, you jest?

Hiashi: No.

Hiruzen: Why, the sudden interest in the child?

Hiashi: He made Hanabi happy and I know, he can protect her and not only that. I wish to train the boy, so he can protect whatever danger in future, he will face.

Hiruzen: Sound reasonable... But I never knew that you were a kind and caring type... I must apologize if it seem...

Hiashi: No, you are right. I did not care about my daughters and wish to have one of them to be leading the Hyūga Clan.

Hiruzen: ...

Hiashi: But... After I found Hanabi smiling at me and being more open... Somehow... Whatever the boy said or did to my daughter, is also affecting me.

Hiruzen: I see...

Hiashi: I see the harsh training and ignoring my daughters affection isn't right. Thanks to the young boy, if it were not for him... I would be ... As you say heartless person.

Hiruzen: I didn't mean any of that, but I'm happy that Naruto change your views of life *smiled*

Hiashi: Yes, now I find myself training Neji and spending time with my daughters more often. *slowly smile*

Hiruzen: So, how is he going to be adopt by the Hyūga Clan?

Hiashi: Well, there is two options.

Hiruzen: and what would that be?

Hiashi: One, he will marry one of my daughter.

Hiruzen: *SHOCKED*

Hiashi: Two, he will have his eyes removed and insert with the Hyūga eyes.

Hiruzen: *SHOCKED EVEN MORE* *SPEECHLESS*

Hiashi: *laugh at Hiruzen reaction*

Hiruzen: Ahem... Anyways, that is for Naruto to decide and may I ask who eyes will Naruto be getting?

Hiashi: my wife.

Hiruzen: Are you sure?

Hiashi: Yes, she is no longer in this world and I rather have her eyes for the boy. So she may protect him and lead him the right way.

Hiruzen: * Naruto... You don't know how much you are changing people life... *

Hiashi: if you allow it, I shall talk to the Hyūga Elders about it and let my daughters know and will let Naruto decide his fate.

Hiruzen: Hmm... That is fine. You have my permission and I will talk to the Council about this.

Hiashi: But, what about Danzō Shimura?

Hiruzen: If, he try anything... He will wish that he really disbanded the ROOT and not to mention... Wish to be alive at all *Leaking Killing Intent*

Hiashi: *sweat drop* I see, You must care about the boy a lot.

Hiruzen: *Stop Killing Intent Leakage* Yes...

Hiashi: May, I ask why?

Hiruzen: Despite how he is living and how hard is life treating him. He always rise up and stand and still walk talk and never hurt those who have hurted him.

Hiashi: *speechless*

Hiruzen: He only fight and protect those who are weak and still smile... I wish I could do more for the boy, but I cannot...

Hiashi: I understand.

Hiruzen: *look sadly at the crystal ball*

Hiashi: Do not look sad. It is not befitting for a Hokage to look that way.

Hiruzen: *slowly smiled at Hiashi* thank you.

Hiashi: Do not thank me. We must give our thanks to the boy.

Hiruzen: *Smiled* I agreed.

Hiashi: The Hyūga Clan will make the boy strong and shape his way of his ninja life.

Hiruzen: I agreed, so you can leave now. I must make plan now and will summon you later.

Hiashi: Yes Hokage *bows* *Body Flicker*

Hiruzen: *sighs*... Orochimaru what do you want with Naruto?

Hiashi had arrive at the Hyūga home and he suddenly he a loud scream

Naruto: ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hanabi: Naruto, please! Calm down!

Hiashi rush toward to the sound where he is hearing his daughter cry.

Hanabi: Please, Neji! Don't hurt Naruto!

Neji: ...

Naruto: *Stares at Neji*

Hiashi: What is going on?

Hanabi: Father! You have return!

Hiashi: *looks at Naruto*

Naruto: *Red eyes* *breathing hard* *fangs appear in his mouth*

Hiashi: * Thank god, I came in the right time and look like Hanabi and Neji isn't hurt at all. *

Naruto: *SCREAM* THE PAIN!

Hiashi: *rush toward Naruto* *knock out Naruto*

Naruto: *falls down*

Hiashi: *catch Naruto before hitting the ground*

Neji: Uncle, what was that?

Hiashi: That was Naruto...

Hanabi: *wiping her tears away*

Hiashi: Look like I must tell you about Naruto...

Neji and Hanabi: *give a confusing look at Hiashi*

Hiashi: *lay naruto gently on the bed* Neji!

Neji: Yes!

Hiashi: get Hinata here and meet me at my office and tell NO ONE! About the incident that occur here! You understand?!

Neji: *kneel down* Yes!

Hiashi: That goes for you too Hanabi!

Hanabi: Yes father!

Hiashi: Now go!

Neji: Yes, *leave to find Hinata*

Hanabi: *leaves* *give one last look at Naruto face* *closed the door*

Hiashi: Naruto... You have a challenge life ahead of you, I hope you will stay true to yourself and pray you will not lead toward the darkness.

Naruto: *sleeping*

Hiashi: *Left Naruto*

Mean while at the Hiashi office. Neji and Hinata and Hanabi is waiting for Hiashi to arrival.

Hinata: So, what does our dear father want with me?

Neji and Hanabi: ...

Hinata: *scoff* If it nothing importance. I wish to go back and train.

Neji: Hinata, I wish you to stop training so hard...

Hinata: HOW CAN I?! YOUR FATHER DIED BECAUSE I WAS WEAK!

Neji: ...

 **Flash Back**

 **Hiashi:** _WHO'S THERE?_

 **Kumogakure Ninja:** _*holding Hinata*_

 **Hiashi:** _You dare to sneak into our home and kidnap my daughter? How dare you! *Rush toward Kumogakure Ninja and killed him* *catch Hinata*_

 **Hizashi Hyūga and others came to the noise that made by Hiashi.**

 **Elder Hyūga A:** _What's going on?_

 **Hiashi:** _Kumogakure *points at the dead ninja body* try to kidnap my daughter._

 **Elder Hyūga B:** _We must report this to the Hokage and the Council!_

 **Mean while at a secret meeting room in Konoha. Danzō Shimura and Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane are there, along with Hiruzen Sarutobi and Hizashi Hyūga and Hiashi Hyūga.**

 **Danzō:** _Kumogakure wish to have the body of Hiashi._

 **Hiruzen:** _We must not! They try to kidnap Hiashi daughter!_

 **Danzō:** _So what? It does not matter! Hiashi killed one of their head ninja!_

 **Koharu:** _isn't there anything we can do about this?_

 **Homura:** _... No, We cannot, sadly._

 **Hiashi:** _That's fine with me. I'm glad to give my life to the Konoha_

 **Danzō:** _*smirk* * I take Hiashi eyes and replace the fake eyes before handing the body to the Kumogakure ninja *_

 **Hizashi:** _*looks at Danzō* ..._

 **Hiruzen:** _I will talk to them and if it a open war, then so be it!_

 **Hokaru and Homura:** _WHAT?!_

 **Hizashi:** _No, there be no need for wars._

 **Danzō:** _*looks at Hizashi* What do you mean?_

 **Hiashi:** _*look at his brother* What do you mean brother?_

 **Hizashi:** _I will die in the replacement of my brother Hiashi and they cannot tell the difference between us._

 **Hiashi:** _*Stand Up* NO! WHY YOU NEED TO DIE FOR ME? WHEN YOU DID NOTHING WRONG HERE!_

 **Danzō:** _*doesn't look happy at Hizashi word* * curses! if he die the Byakugan dies with it! That sly bastard! *_

 **Hizashi:** _*punch Hiashi in the gut* Brother, I'm from branch family and we must die to protect our clan secret and for the head of the clan..._

 **Hiashi:** _*groan* You.. Are.. My.. Brother.. Forget.. The branch and head family... What will I tell to your son, Neji?!_

 **Hizashi:** _Tell him, I'll gladly gave my life for the village and protecting you and wish he will understand my decision._

 **Hiashi:** _*slowly closing his eyes* No... Brother... Please... Don't do this... I... Beg of you... *faint*_

 **Hizashi:** _I never hated you, Hiashi... Despite whatever happened in my life. You still care for me and still respect me and wish me to be the head of the family and yet fate decided other wise. *smile at Hiashi*_

 **Danzō:** _Hizashi, like your brother say. You do not need to die for him... Why not respect his decision as the head family member? You can live happily with your son *grin*_

 **Hizashi:** _*glare at Danzō* * bastard! You just want our Byakugan! Like hell I let you have them! * There is no need and like I said... They cannot tell the difference._

 **Danzō:** _*glares at Hizashi* as you wish... * You fucker! *_

 **Hiruzen:** _*look sadly at Hizashi* ..._

 **Koharu:** _Look like the war can be averted!_

 **Homura:** _*smiles* I agreed!_

 **Hiruzen:** _Yes, sadly with the death of Hizashi..._

 **Danzō:** _Or, with Hiashi if you all agreed * hopefully they all agreed *_

 **Hiruzen:** _No need, It like Hizashi said. They cannot tell the difference and beside they are twin and DNA are same. So why?_

 **Koharu:** _I must agreed with Hizashi logic._

 **Homura:** _*sighs* ... I agreed too,_

 **Hizashi:** _* at least those two aren't blind by power or greed... * Thank you for this and the understanding my reason *bows to them*_

 **Danzō:** _* So close! I almost had my hands on the Byakugan! * it is as you say... * you fucker... *_

 **Hiruzen:** _*look at Danzō* * why do he keep insisting Hiashi death? *_

 **Danzō:** _*looks at Hiruzen* I just wish to respect the brother decision, that is all *lies*_

 **Hiruzen:** _hmm... * Is it true? Well whatever, I do not want to think over this. We have enough problems as is it *_

 **Hiashi:** _*woke up* *looks around* *see Neji is crying* Neji..._

 **Neji:** _*crying*_

 **Hiashi:** _*head toward Neji* *told him the truth about his father death and the event that occurred.*_

 **Hinata:** _*Listening* *Gasp* ... It's my fault, that I cause Neji father death! *slowly run away*_

 **Hiashi:** _Who's there? *Byakugan* *see Hinata running* ... So... She knows..._

 **Neji:** _*looks up at Hiashi* Who knows?_

 **Hiashi:** _It's nothing, and Neji. I'm very sorry about this and what had happened... *look sadly at Neji*_

 **Neji:** _*wiping his tears away* Is alright, I do not wish to hate you. That would dishonor my father wishes and I forgive you Uncle._

 **Hiashi:** _*sadly smile at neji* Thank you Neji, and I'm sorry again._

 **Neji:** _*shake his head* No need._

 **Hiashi:** _*Smiled at Neji*_

 **Flash Back End**

Hanabi: ... * What does elder sister mean? That she cause Neji father death? *

Neji: Please, let's not talk about the past and focus on the present...

Hinata: *wiping her tears away* Fine!

Hiashi: I see you are all here...

Neji: Yes Uncle

Hinata and Hanabi: Yes father

Hiashi: *slowly closed the door* you three, listen to what I have to say about this! Also, I repeat whatever we discussed here. Shall not leave this room! Do you three understand?!

Neji and Hinata and Hanabi: Yes!

Hiashi told them the truth about Naruto and why he is hated and why he is always alone and the difference between about being a Jinchūriki.  
He explain carefully and answer any questions his nephew or daughters, He does not want any misunderstanding about being human and being a demon about Naruto.  
It been hours and finally they done talking about Jinchūriki and knowing Naruto and understanding his life and his past and history and also his parents.

Hanabi: I never knew, Naruto had a hard life... Now I see why you told me to not listen to others and must watch him with my very own eyes, father.

Hiashi: *smiled at his daughter*

Neji: * So, that's why he was hated... How stupid... He is just a normal boy, like me. Yet he is always smiling at me and Hanabi and always talk non-stop. *

Hinata: Father, what this got to do with the Hyūga Clan?

Hiashi: *Look sadly at Hinata* * so... She still blame herself for Hizashi death... * It because Naruto will be adopt into our clan

Hinata: WHAT? HE DOESN'T HAVE OUR BLOODLINE LIMIT!

Neji: *look at Hinata*

Hanabi: *look shocked at Hinata*

Hiashi: * Hinata... You used to be kind and caring and loving... How much you have changed? * Do not worry Hinata, there are options for him.

Hinata: What are those options?

Hiashi: He will simply marry one of you.

Hanabi: *BLUSHED* * OH MY GOD! *

Hinata: WHAT?! FORGET ABOUT IT! I'M NOT GOING TO MARRY SOMEONE WHO I DO NOT KNOW!

Neji: What is the second option?

Hiashi: He will have his eyes be removed and be transplant with the Byakugan eyes...

Hinata: WHAT?! WHY ARE YOU GOING FAR FOR HIM? WHO'S EYES HE BE HAVING?

Hiashi: Your mother eyes...

Hanabi and Neji: *shocked*

Hinata: NO! HE CANNOT HAVE OUR MOTHER EYES! DO YOU WISH TO SEE THAT BASTARD HAVE OUR BELOVED MOTHER EYES?

Hanabi: *Slap Hianata face*

Hiashi: * He was about to slap Hinata face but was surprised to see his daughter Hanabi slapping her older sister face *

Hinata: *Shocked* *Holding her pained cheeks*

Hanabi: *looks angry at Hinata* WHY IS NARUTO A BASTARD? WHY'D YOU CALL HIM THAT? JUST CAUSE HE HOLD THE NINE TAILS? HE ISN'T A BASTARD! HE IS NARUTO! THE KIND AND NICE AND CARING PERSON! THAT'S WHO HE IS!

Neji: * Hinata... Please do not blame yourself for my father death... Please forget and moved on and be happy *

Hiashi: * Hinata... I wish you come back to the person who you used to be, the loving and caring daughter... *

Hinata: ... I... I... I'm... Sorry Hanabi...

Hanabi: *slowly wiping her tears*

Hiashi: anyways, we will leave Naruto to decide and remember mention this to nobody! Do you all understand?!

Neji and Hinata and Hanabi: Yes!

Hiashi: Good, you may now leave.

Mean while Naruto is slowly waking up in the Hyūga room

Naruto: *groans* ugh... My neck felt like it on fire! What the hell? *slowly getting up*

Hiashi: I'm glad you are awake,

Naruto: Master Hiashi!

Hiashi: *waves his hand* please do not call me that and just call me Hiashi

Naruto: I cannot do that who is the head of the Hyūga Clan! It would be disrespecting!

Hiashi: *frowns* I do not want the formalities between you and I

Naruto: *glup* * He is pissed... * * Why? Why, is he is mad at me, being respecting him? *

Hiashi: You can either call me Hiashi or Uncle if you want.

Naruto: *looks up* Are, you sure?

Hiashi: *smiled at Naruto* Yes I'm sure.

Naruto: Erm... Okay, If you are okay with it Uncle Hiashi * still feels weird calling him that *

Hiashi: *Smiled Happily At Naruto* Anyways, I got something, I wish to talk to you about.

Naruto: Okay?

Hiashi is telling Naruto, that he wish to adopt him into his clan and there is only two options ahead of him and if he desire to be adopted.

Naruto: Won't I be tired of consistenly having my eyes open all the time?

Hiashi: Well, Naruto. You may not believe this but, You have a lot of Chakra and you won't be tired at all.

Naruto: Sound reasonable, but I do not believe so,

Hiashi: If worst case scenario, we can modify the eyes and it won't affect your chakra system.

Naruto: *Thinking* Hmm...

Hiashi: So, what do you say?

Naruto: Who is going to operate on me?

Hiashi: Tsunade

Naruto: Who's that?

Hiashi: Sannin also known as one of the Legendary Three Ninja

Naruto: *gasp*

Hiashi: *smile at Naruto* So what do you say?

Naruto: Okay... I guess,

Hiashi: Good, good, alright. You can rest now, if you want you can get up and have breakfast with my family.

Naruto: Uhh... How long, have I been out?

Hiashi: About a day.

Naruto: Oh.. OH!

Hiashi: What's wrong?

Naruto: I forgot Anko is going to meet me at my place!

Hiashi: Ah, Do not worry. I'll will explain the situation to her and she will understand.

Naruto: Really? Thank you so much! It means a lot!

Hiashi: *smiled at Naruto*

Naruto: Also, if it not too much of a problem...

Hiashi: Yes?

Naruto: Can you also explain it to Hana?

Hiashi: Inuzuka Clan?

Naruto: *nod*

Hiashi: * This boy, how can he attract young and older females? * * I shouldn't over think of this * * I should just ask him * Sure, but can you tell me how you get to know them?

Naruto explain the situation how he met Anko but of course he leave out the juicy detail out, He explain how he saved a puppy who happened to be a Inuzuka puppy and that how he met Hana.

Hiashi: I see, *smiled at Naruto* * I knew I shouldn't think strange of the boy. Meeting females * * Glad I ask the boy and clear the situations *

Naruto: Erm... Is there a problem? * Naruto sweatdrop*

Hiashi: *smiled at Naruto* No, there's is no problem at all. I'm just happy that you saved a small animal and it show you are a kind person.

Naruto: *face turn red* *looks down* Thank you Uncle Hiashi!

Hiashi: *Smiled at Naruto* * I see, He isn't used to have complimented. * Anyways, Naruto. I'm going to head out now, So take care of yourself. I will be back very late.

Naruto: *Looks up at Hiashi* *nod at him* I understand.

Mean while... Somewhere deep within the Konoha village, lies hidden within the forest.

Orochimaru: I see,

Kabuto: Yes, Mistress Orochimaru

Orochimaru: Now, we cannot allow that to happened, can we?

Kabuto: What do you wish Mistress Orochimaru?

Orochimaru: We should get the boy, before he get the Byakugan Eyes transplant.

Kabuto: Your wish is my to command! But if, I may ask?

Orochimaru: Go ahead, ask away.

Kabuto: Why do you not want Naruto to have the Byakugan?

Orochimaru: I rather have him, have the eyes of hatred.

Kabuto: Do, You mean... The Sharingan?!

Orochimaru: *smiled* But of course? What more stronger then love? Then Hatred?

Kabuto: ... * I did not expect this, turn of event... I wonder whose eyes she plan to get from the Uchiha Clan? Could it be Itachi? *

Orochimaru: *looks at Kabuto like she is reading his mind* No, It won't be Itachi eyes or shisui eyes. It be someone else...

Kabuto: * I was wrong?! I can't think no other! Do I dare ask her? *

Orochimaru: No, I will not tell you. You will find out later. *evil chuckles*

Kabuto: *Shudders* Yes, Mistress Orochimaru!

* * *

That's about it! I hope you enjoy the new chapter and I change the writing a lot. If you do not like this new writing please do let me know in review and I go back into my old way writing!

If you got some ideas or disliked something please let me know, as I said. In the review or pm...

Anyways, Thank you for taking your time for reading this and sharing this! *bows*


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

 **Masashi Kishimoto** own **Naruto**

*thought*

-Action- / explain Technique name

* * *

Chapter Three

How could everything gone wrong? In just one night?  
Naruto supposed to have his eyes transplant, but the battle within the village.

 **Flash Back**

Hiashi was at the Hokage office to discuss about Naruto eyes transplant, suddenly the door bust wide open.  
It was Itachi, holding his mom and little brother.

Itachi:HOKAGE! MY FATHER PLAN TO ATTACK TONIGHT!  
Hiruzen and Hiashi: WHAT?!

Itachi: They knew that I was a spie and I got caught by surprised attack by my father. Luckily my mother was there to stop him from killing me.  
while we were battling, my little brother got caught in the crossfire so my mother jump in front of sasuke to protect him with her body from my father Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu.  
I could not do anything, as he is threaten me. That if I move, he will kill them,

Hiruzen: Then how did you escape with them?

Itachi: Luckily for me, Shisui appear and try to surprise attack my father. But he failed and so he told me to run away with my mother and brother.  
He will hold him off, so I can escape.

Hiashi: What, happened next?

Itachi: I do not know, I just run with all my might. I did not dare to look back.

Hiashi: Hokage, I'm going back to my clan and inform this and hopefully we can stop them, before an all out war happen!

Hiruzen: Go, I will summon emergency meeting!

Hiashi: Yes, Hokage! -Body Flicker Technique-

At that moment Itachi had fall down unconscious.

Hiruzen: This is troublesome, I did not expect Fugaku to move ahead of the schedule to attack us!

At the Hyūga Clan, every members are getting dress and ready to go war with the Uchiha.

Hanabi: Father? What is going on?

Hiashi: Listen to me, and listen well! No matter what. Do not leave home! Neji will be here to protect you and Hinata.

Hanabi: Yes, father...

Hiashi: Do not worry, all you need to focus is on Naruto and make sure nothing happened to him.

Hanabi: Yes, Father!

At the uchiha districts, Shisui is laying on the ground.

Fugaku: Damn... They got away, Curse you, Shisui! If only you had join my side. Instead of joining Konoha side!

Orochimaru: Yes, who knew? But you knew they are traitors. Didn't you Fugaku?

Fugaku: Who's there?!

Minato: -Flying Thunder God Technique-

Fugaku: AHHH! MY EYES!

Orochimaru: You won't be needing them, I have special use for them.

Fugaku is in so much pain having both of his eyes taken away in a flash, he couldn't see who attacked him so fast.

Orochimaru: I got what I needed, I will leave now. -Body Flicker Technique-

Minato: -Body Flicker Technique-

At the forest, Orochimaru appear while she unsummon Minato dead body.

Kabuto: Is it necessary to use Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation?

Orochimaru: Of course, It's too risky to fight a sharingan user. Who can trap you into Illusionary.

Kabuto: You have a point, My mistake!

Orochimaru: Now, let's go and fetch that boy. Shall we?

Kabuto: Yes, Mistress!

Orochimaru and Kabuto: -Body Flicker Technique-

Orochimaru and Kabuto appear in front of the Hyūga home. There are no one here, except for Neji and Hinata and Hanabi and Naruto.

Neji: WHO'S THERE?

Orochimaru knock Neji and Hinata and Hanabi out cold. While she pick Naruto up and disappear -Body Flicker Technique-

Orochimaru: I will leave Naruto to you Kabuto.

Kabuto: Yes, Mistress!

Orochimaru: When you are done with the eyes transplant. Be sure to put Naruto back at the Hyūga compound, do you understand?

Kabuto: Yes, Mistress!

Mean while, at the uchiha district the Hyūga clan are fighting with the uchiha clan! Hiashi appear at Fugaku home.

Hiashi: Stop this madness, Fugaku!

Fugaku turn around and stare at Hiashi with his new Mangekyō Sharingan eyes, and cast -Distinguished Heavenly Gods- on him.

After that event, everything within the Konoha village has a drastic change.  
The Hyūga clan had win against the uchiha clan in battle, barely, if it wasn't for the other clans to aid them. If not for them, surely they would no longer exists!

 **Flash Back End**

Naruto is laying on his bed with Hanabi is sleeping next beside him. He couldn't believed that Hiashi would kick his own daughter out, for being weak.  
Not to mention Hinata would be the one leading the Hyūga clan in future. If he did not step in and stop Hiashi, Hanabi would be a branch member with the -Hyūga Main Family's Cursed Seal Technique-  
He couldn't believe it, and he doesn't know why, neither does Neji or Hinata or Hanabi.

Now there are few of Uchiha alive, living within the uchiha district. They are, Mikoto and Itachi and Saskue. The rest of uchiha had fled, leading by Fugaku.  
Naruto couldn't find Anko and heard she is missing and people assume that she died in war, along with kurenai and Hana.

He is truly sad, he felt so weak. He couldn't have done anything to help at all. He is just a young boy with no special abilities. After that event, Naruto had train himself and learn how to take care of Hanabi.  
If anything, he only have Hanabi left to protect and to love for and care for... He promise himself, that no harm shall come to her. No matter what!

Naruto slowly caress Hanabi head and pray nothing bad happened to her, if anything. He hope it be him and not the little girl.

Naruto: Hey, Hanabi. It's time to get up and ready for school

Hanabi: just five more minute, big brother Naruto...

Naruto: No, if you won't wake up, I will leave you now.

Hanabi got up fast and went to the bathroom and brush her teeth, while Naruto is making breakfasts for them.

Naruto: Are you okay Hanabi?

Hanabi: Of course! I'm always fine, when I have you big brother Naruto!

she smiled brightly at Naruto.

After done eating and cleaning the plates. Naruto and Hanabi rush toward school.

Sakura: YEAH! I MADE IT! I'M SITTING WITH SASUKE!

Ino: You got lucky!

Sasuke: *Why can't they just leave me alone!*

Sakura: Sasuke, do you wanna go out? After class?

Sasuke: No!

Sakura: *Aww, he is just too shy!*

Iruka came to class and told everyone to settle down, while he is going to name the students which team they going to be in and name the teacher who would teach them.

Iruka: Team seven will be Sasuke and Sakura,

Sakura: HELL YEAH! I'M IN SASUKE TEAM! IN YOUR FACE INO-PIG!

Sasuke: *bang his head on the table*

Iruka: And Naruto and Hanabi!

Sakura: WHAT? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Hanabi: *glare at Sakura*

Naruto only ask Sakura out one time, because he liked her pink hair color and after she reject him, by beating the crap out of him. He never liked her after that, but she still think to this day.  
That Naruto have always like her.

Iruka: Team eight is Shino and Hinata and Kiba!

Kiba: Man, I want to be in Naruto team...

Hinata: Shut up, there no good being place with dead last loser!

Kiba: Hey! He isn't a loser!

Iruka: Alright! Settle down! Now, team ten will be, Ino and Chōji and Shikamaru.

Ino: Why, can't I have sasuke in my team?

Iruka: Team 7, your teacher is Kakashi Hatake. Team eight, your teacher is Tsume Inuzuka. Team ten, your teacher is Asuma Sarutobi.

After that, Iruka left the class and finally the students are starting to talk while waiting for their teachers to come and pick them up.

Kiba walk toward and talk to Naruto, while waiting for her teacher to come. Hanabi doesn't like Kiba, because she knows Kiba likes Naruto and doesn't want to lose him.

Kiba: Hey, Naruto! How are ya?

Naruto: I'm good, what about you Kiba? How'd you feels about having your mom as a teacher?

Kiba: Well, is okay, you know.. Ever since my big sister is gone...

Naruto: Sorry! I didn't mean to bring back bad memories! -hugs Kiba-

Kiba: -blush-

Hanabi: Big brother Naruto, I think that's is enough hugging her...

Naruto: Oh, right! Sorry, - let go of Kiba -

Kiba: * Awww, I wanted more! Sheesh Hanabi, Jealous much? *

Asuma walks into the classroom

Asuma: Ino Yamanaka / Shikamaru Nara / Chōji Akimichi come with me.

After that they left with their teacher Asuma. While Tsume walks in the classroom.

Tsume: Hinata Hyūga / Shino Aburame / Kiba Inuzuka come with me.

Kiba: Bye, Naruto! -waves-

Naruto: -waves back at Kiba-

While waiting for their teacher, Naruto spend time talking with Hanabi and making sure she is alright and that she is gear and ready to fight! Also, asking her if she like anything to eat after class.  
Sakura is still trying to flirt with Sasuke. But as always, he just simply ignore her.

Kakashi finally made it to the classroom.

Kakashi: My first impression of you guys, is that you guys suck!

everyone just sweat while hearing their teacher calling them suck...

Kakashi: Alright, meet me at the rooftop -Body Flicker Technique-

Everyone got up and walks toward the top of the school building.

Kakashi: Alright, introduce yourself. -reading Icha Icha Paradise-

Sakura: Uh, Pervert! Aren't you supposed to introduce yourself to show us how it's done?

Kakashi: *Great, a rude girl* My name is Kakashi Hatake my likes... -eyes on Icha Icha Paradise- my dislike -looks at Sakura- my hobby is being late! Alright, you big forehead!

Sakura: WHAT?! SO RUDE! My name is Sakura Haruno and my likes -looks at Sasuke- -drools-

Sasuke: -flinch-

Sakura: my dislikes -leer at Kakashi and Naruto- my dream is becoming a sexy wife for someone - looking at Saskue with big heart eyes -

Sasuke: -Vomit-

Kakashi: *Sasuke... Enjoy your newly psycho fan girl...* Next, Sasuke!

Sasuke: My name is Sasuke Uchiha and my likes are being with my family and my dislike are -looks at Sakura-

Sakura: *OH MY GOD HE IS LOOKING AT ME! I KNEW IT! AS LONG, AS I DON'T GIVE UP! HE WILL OPEN HIS HEART TO ME! GO ME!*

Sasuke: -flinch- my dream is becoming strong and to protect my love ones!

Sakura: -blush- *oh my god! He is talking about me!*

Sasuke: -facepalm-

Kakashi: *Okay, Normal kid...* Next, you little girly!

Hanabi: -pout- I'm not little! My name is Hanabi Uzumaki and my likes -hugs Naruto- is my Big Brother Naruto and my dislike -looks at Sakura- is someone who hit my Big Brother for no reasons!  
my dream is to be always with Big Brother Naruto!

Kakashi: *great, little sister got a brother complex* and you yellow hair?

Naruto: -stare- My name is Naruto Uzumaki and my likes are Hanabi, and few other things and my disliked are wasting time! My dream is to avenge my friends and kill the bastard who took their lives away!

Kakashi: *Great... An a avenger*

Kakashi: Meet me tomorrow at the training place, make sure you don't eat breakfast, or else you puke yourself! -Body Flicker Technique-

Sakura: Sasuke how about we go on a date?

Sasuke already ran away so fast before Sakura could turn around and look at him. Naruto and Hanabi also left and leaving Sakura all alone on the rooftop.

Sakura: I get you one of these day, Sasuke! Believe it!

If anyone of you wondering why Hanabi, have Naruto last name. It because he adopt her, after Hiashi kick her out of the family and the only way for Naruto to save her from the cruel fate, waiting ahead for Hanabi. Thanks to that Hanabi fate is avoided to have Hyūga Main Family's Cursed Seal Technique, and not to leave her life in the branch family.

Naruto is holding Hanabi hands and heading home. When they got home, Naruto start preparing lunch and Hanabi is taking a bath. Someone knock on the Naruto, so Naruto had to stop and wash his hands and dry it with a small towel. Opening the door he find Kiba and her teammate Shino.

Kiba: Sorry, hope I'm not intruding?

Naruto: Nonsense! You are welcome and so is your team mate!

Shino: Sorry, she drag me here...

Naruto: No worry, anyways would you guys like something to drink?

Kiba: Soda!

Akamaru: -barks-

Kiba: Akamaru will have water!

Shino: Tea is fine...

Naruto: Of course, come on in!

Naruto handed their drinks and went back making lunch and this time extra. Cause he have guests at his place.

Kiba: So what are you making?

Naruto: spaghetti

Akamaru: -drools on top of Kiba head-

Kiba: Hey! Akamaru! Watch it!

Akamaru: -whines-

Shino: ... -chuckles-

Naruto: Don't worry, Akamaru! I'm making it for you and for Kiba and Shino! If it not enough, there be more for you to eat.

Akamaru: -BARKS HAPPILY AT NARUTO- -WAGGING HER TAILS-

Kiba: Hey, don't go spoiling Akamaru.

Naruto: That's not fair to Akamaru, since I am also spoiling you Kiba -smile at Kiba-

Kiba: -Blush- * Damn him! Why is his smile is so sweet! *

Naruto: Are you okay with spaghetti, Shino? If not, I can make something else for you.

Shino: No, it's fine. No need to worry about me. * Hmm... I do not know why others hate, him so much... *

While Hanabi is done taking her bath and getting dressed she is surprised to see Shino, she isn't surprised to see Kiba at all. Ever since Akamaru told Kiba about Naruto saving her life and not to mention. When Kiba was crying, Naruto was there to hold her and cheer her up and also there for Kiba mother too. Ever since that incident, they have open up to Naruto and welcome him to their home. Ever since Kiba would hang out with Naruto place and in turn he would make meals for her, whenever she visit. Despite Hanabi protest and not wanting her to spend time with her big brother Naruto.

While eating dinner they have a small talks, about what their teacher is like and how is their teammates and also getting to know Shino.

Kiba: So, Naruto. Are you and Hanabi going to skip breakfasts tomorrow?

Naruto: No, I will not and neither is Hanabi.

Hanabi: -looks surprised at Naruto-

Shino: Why?

Naruto: It's not healthy for her and I think it would just make us hungry, plus... I think he will be late tomorrow.

Hanabi: Really? Wow! Big brother Naruto is smart! -smile at Naruto-

Kiba: Of course he is! You must be an idiot if you didn't know that, despite living with him this long.

Hanabi: -glares at Kiba-

Kiba: -scoff-

Naruto and Shino: -sweat drop-

Naruto: Hey, hey, no fight here. Let's enjoy our meals.

Shino: Anyways, back to the subject, why do you think so?

Naruto: Hmmm?

Shino: I mean, why do you think Kakashi would lie?

Naruto: It's simple, really. He was 2 hours late, he seem to be interest in his book *not going to mention is a an adult book* he said we are going to puke tomorrow if we eat breakfast. Which, I highly doubt so, If my guess is right. He would come late and by then, me and Hanabi wouldn't be feeling so hungry nor having energy. So, I assume he just want us to be tired and hungry and not have enough energy for whatever tomorrow training he have in mind for us.

Shino: that sound logically.

Kiba: -look at Naruto- * Wow... I didn't even think of that! *

Hanabi: -looks at Naruto- Wow, I didn't know that!

Naruto: Of course not, no one could tell.

Hanabi: Should we tell our teammates about this?

Naruto: ... Eh, I would not worry about them.

Kiba: Why?

Naruto: Well, first off. Sakura is a fan girl and she wouldn't listen to me. If I ever come close to her and say anything to her, most likely she would beat the crap out of me. Sasuke on the other hand, would not care about it. Cause you see, he believe he is the best. Cause he got the ROOKIE OF THE YEAR AWARD and would not likely listen to me. Cause you know? I'm last place in class?

Shino: * my god... Why is he is last place? He doesn't seem to be a idiot at all, after hearing all that logic coming from him! He must be hiding something or there something wrong with the teachers... *

After awhile, Kiba and Shino said their good bye and thanks Naruto for the wonderful meal and Akamaru, would give Naruto kisses ( licks ) until Kiba have to drag her away while getting jealous at her puppy for kissing Naruto cheeks.

Hanabi: I know, if it weren't for me... You would get the rookie of the year award...

Naruto: What are you talking about?

Hanabi: Don't try to hide it from me! I was doing bad in class and if you didn't have to be in last place, it would've been me!

Naruto: ... * So, she knows? * Hanabi!

Hanabi: -looks up at Naruto face-

Naruto: Who to say that I'm the best? Beside, in ninja world we must live and act in deception and lies. If we want to survive in this world! So don't think anything of it, or think you are not good. If anything, you are a wonderful girl.

Hanabi: -blush-

Naruto: Beside, you graduated! So, in my eyes, you didn't failed. If you are not good in certain areas, let me know. I will help you train -smile at Hanabi-

Hanabi: -Smiled Happily at Naruto- Thanks, Big Brother Naruto!

Naruto: -pat her head- no thanks, needed! It's big brothers job to protect their siblings and help them along the way.

Mean while outside of Konoha village.

Danzō: so, how long shall we wait?

Mystery Person: Until, the Chūnin exams.

Danzō: You are going to keep, your promise?

Mystery Person: Of course, As long you keep your end of the bargain.

Danzō: Do not worry, I make sure nothing will happened to them.

Mystery Person: Good, cause if something happened to them, our deal is off.

Danzō: I know, no one in Konoha can suspect of me, or stop me.

Mystery Person: Truly, you are one deception man and a cunning one at that, I just hope you don't plan to betray me later on.

Danzō: I'll shall take that as a compliments, Beside... It be a unwise decision to betray someone. Who is the only one that can help me achieve my dream and not to mention, a powerful ally.

Mystery Person: -smile- I'm glad you see that way, Danzō.

Danzō: Well, I must go now, before Hiruzen suspect something.

Mystery Person: -scoff- that old fool? If anything, he is just sitting at the office doing paperwork and smoking.

Hiruzen: -sneeze- Who is talking badly about me? Hmm... Never mind, I have to get back to work and finish these papers. -While smoking-

Danzō: Still, you can never be too careful.

Mystery Person: You are right,

Danzō: -Body Flicker Technique-

Mystery Person: ... -Body Flicker Technique-

Mean while unbeknownst to them, someone had heard their conversations and going to report to this.

Naruto and Hanabi is already at the meeting place, While Naruto is laying back on the wooden log and Hanabi simply sitting on his lap. Sasuke finally show up and said nothing and just sit down beside them. Finally Sakura shows up and complains to Naruto about being a pervert having Hanabi sitting on his lap, only to be told to shut up by Hanabi.

Kakashi: I see, everyone is here. Good, anyways you three have to come at me and try get these bells. If failed to do so, you get to set back to academy.

Sakura: What? Why! We just graduated! This is not fair! * NOOO MY SASUKE! *

Sasuke: -shudders-

Kakashi: Because my test is 66.6% failure rate. Anyways I'm going to set the alarm so get ready, oh by the way. If the alarm ring, it means you fail! So come with the intent to kill me.

Naruto and Sasuke and Hanabi disappear into the bushes.

Kakashi: -pull out his book out and start to read- -Icha Icha Paradise- -giggles-

Sakura: Hey! Are you going to ignore me?!

Kakashi: -stop reading- huh? Why aren't you hiding?

Sakura: I'm no coward! I can easily take those bells! * KYaaaaa! I'm going to show Sasuke that I'm a awesome girl! Also, give him the bell. So it be me and him alone together! Hehehehe *

Sasuke: *I feel like I want to puke for some reason... But, why though?*

Hanabi: -whisper- and to think, you like her Big Brother Naruto.

Naruto: -groans- * God, she never let it down... I wish, I could re-wind the time and slap my stupid self for asking Sakura out. Right in front of Hanabi! *

Sakura: Ready, or not! Here I come! -throw shuriken- -misses terribly-

While the one in the bushes who watching, Sakura missing her aim at Kakashi terribly, are having sweat drop on their head and can't believe that she pass the test and is on their team.

Kakashi: * ... She... Joking right? Not even one land near or close to me... How the hell did she pass?! * Are you... Feeling alright Sakura?

Sakura: * OH MY GOD! I HOPE SASUKE DIDN'T SEE THAT! * Ha! It's just my plan! To misses! I got something else in my mind.

Kakashi: * What? What plan she have? To misses me and not to mention they are landed in all direction and like I said, NO WHERE NEAR ME! *

Sakura: * C'mon think! You got that big forehead, make a plan! *

Kakashi: * Should... I, Attack her or something? I honestly don't know how to react to this. *

Sakura: -runs toward Kakashi-

Kakashi: * I hope she is good at hand to hand combat... *

Sakura: -threw a girly punch at Kakashi chest-

Kakashi: *I was going to do Substitution Jutsu on her... But my god... Her punch.. I barely feel a thing!*

Sakura: * CHA! ALRIGHT! I LAND A HIT*

Kakashi: * I'm starting to feels sorry for her... *

Sakura: -wildly throw punches at Kakashi chest-

Kakashi: *annoyed* -Substitution Jutsu-

Kakashi appear behind Sakura and performing One Thousand Years of Death right behind Sakura butt

Sasuke: Don't tell me! He is going to use a high rank jutsu on her!

Kakashi fingers butt Sakura and she jump up high in the air while tears are flying out of her.

Sasuke: -facepalm- * I'm stupid to think that he would perform a high rank attack on her *

Hanabi: -looks at Naruto-

Naruto: -sweating- -whisper to Hanabi- Look, I don't like her or love her or have feelings for her, anymore. Okay? Please, don't give me that look...

Kakashi start washing his hands.

Kakashi: * My finger smells so awful and they are no where near my nose! This girl, should wash herself everyday! I am starting to regret using that technique on her!*

Sakura: -moans- * I didn't know, that Kakashi have feelings for me... *

Kakashi: -suddenly feels want to puke-

Sasuke: * If Sakura falls in love with the teacher... My life won't be a living hell anymore! *

Hanabi: -whisper to Naruto- So what are we going to do big brother Naruto?

Naruto: I'll try to find Sasuke and see if he wants to team up with us to try to get the bells from Kakashi. So, stay right here! -Body Flicker Technique-

Naruto easily found Sasuke and asked him if he wants to team up and get the bells, at first Sasuke refused Naruto offer, so Naruto threaten him that. If he does not team up with him, he will end up having Sakura to be his team mate for the rest of his life. Sasuke was sweating already and was scared of hearing what Naruto said to him. So of course, He accept Naruto offer to team up with him and Hanabi to get the bells from Kakashi.

Kakashi suddenly, see Naruto charging at him with bunch of him. Naruto using his technique -Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- while Kakashi simply dodge his kicks and punches and used -Body Replacement Technique- and Naruto ended up, punching his clone. He stop and knew Kakashi is hiding somewhere. Sasuke jump on top of the tree behind Kakashi and use -Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu- on Kakashi. Mean awhile Kakashi is impress with Naruto team work with Sasuke, jump out of the way of Sasuke attack. Only to have Hanabi behind him and activated her Byakugan on him and start using -Gentle Fist- and blocking Kakashi Chakra pathway system. While Kakashi fallen down and can't use his chakra, Sakura runs up and grab the bells off Hanabi hand and exclaim everything went according to her plan. Making everybody sweat drop, while Hanabi is upset at Sakura stealing the bells out of her hand.

Hanabi: Give them back!

Sakura: Hell no!

Kakashi: -sweat drop-

Naruto: Sasuke, you might want to stop her.

Sasuke: ... Why? I do not want to be nowhere near her, nor to acknowledge her.

Before Naruto could say anything, he got cut off by Kakashi, who congratulation them on passing the test. Despite... Sakura did nothing at all, if anything... She just a annoyance to Sasuke. Which could be an entertainment for him, but really, does he wants to spend the rest of his time to see the poor Sasuke suffer by her? No, no he does not. Sadly they are a team...

Sakura: Cha! I knew it! Sasuke! Are you impress?!

Sasuke: -hide behind Naruto and Hanabi-

Sakura: Don't be shy Sasuke! I won't bite... Much -wink at Sasuke-

Kakashi: Anyways, enjoy your lunches... You pass and I'm... Just... Going to go report to the Hokage, yeah! That's right, I'm going to let him know, that you four passes! Not like I'm running off or anything, so see ya tomorrow! -Body Flicker Technique-

Naruto and Sasuke and Hanabi staring dumbly at the disappearing teacher, while Sakura is just eye goggling Sasuke head to toes. Sasuke just hand his food to Naruto and runs off, as fast as his legs could take him. He wish he could make it home and that his big brother Itachi is there to stop Sakura, or so he pray! Mean while Sakura is chasing Sasuke. Hanabi just stood there and laughing at them and giving Naruto the looks.

Naruto: -sweat drop- Hey, let's eat together? Yeah?

Hanabi: 'kay! But you going have to hand feed me!

Naruto: Sure! * anything to stop her from talking about the past of how I ask Sakura out! *

* * *

I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

To be honest with you all, I didn't intend to make Sakura turn out like this, or in this case " Sakura bashing " or so, I seen authors writing that comments on their stories.

I don't know if you guys gonna flame me, or laugh at this. ( Hopefully you guys find it funny and enjoy this humor )

Please understand, I did not intend the story to turn out this way! I just want to have a little humor in the story. Instead of being so serious all the time. I actually enjoy writing this and hopefully there will be not so much of grammar or spelling mistakes. As always... If there is, please let me know about it and thank you for taking your time for reading this and leaving your review!

*Bow* Thank you and take care!


	4. Chapter 4

**SlyUzumakiVii** \- _im sorry that conversational only style just hurt my eyes... the previous chap was wayyyy better_

SlyUzumakiVii thank you for leaving your honest review! I will change my style.  
Hopefully it suited your eyes much better!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

 **Masashi Kishimoto** own **Naruto**

* * *

Chapter Four

Sakura groan, and when she open her eyes. She notice Mikoto is looking at her, " Are you awake Sakura? " Mikoto is waiting for her respond.  
Sakura just nodded and ask her, where is she? Mikoto told Sakura that. She is at the uchiha home, Mikoto explains to her.  
She told her that she found her lying on the floor, Mikoto was worry about Sakura. So she bring her to her home.

But in truth is that Mikoto used her sharingan on Sakura and giving her nightmares if she choose to stay and become a fan girl.  
( That's right folks! the last chapter doesn't count! )

Sakura remember that Mikoto is Sasuke mom! So, she got up and politely bow and thanked her for taking care for her.  
Mikoto just smiled at the young Sakura, when she left. Sasuke appear and ask his mom if she will stop bothering him.

Mikoto simply said " Sasuke, my dear child. You will no longer have to worry about her, I'm sure she change. After having that terrible dream "  
Sasuke is terrified of his mom, so he made a mental note. Not to upset her, but he is thankful that his mom had help him.

Itachi walks in the house and looks at his mother and younger brother talking, " Is there something I should worry about? "  
Itachi is asking his family, Mikoto simply shake her head and told him. " There's nothing to worry about it "

Itachi just simply nod to his mother and ruffle Sasuke hairs, mean while Sakura is walking down the street and remembering her weird dream.  
She remember how'd she acted like Naruto. Loud and being annoying and not to mention, a idiot. She shudder to think she act like that and not to mention,  
she was useless on her team... She can't help but frown at that dream. She felt it so real that she can't believe it's just a dream,  
sadly she did not know that, it was Mikoto Uchiha who use her eyes and give her a illusion dream.

While mindlessly just walking around, she happened to stop at her ex-friend place. Ino, and so happened Ino walked out the store to bring the flowers into the shop and call it a night.  
" What are you doing here? " Ino, is asking Sakura. " I don't know, I was just walking around and happened to came here. " reply Sakura.

Ino was going to open her mouth and make fun of Sakura big forehead, until Sakura cut her off and asked her.  
" Hey, Ino... Can we go back into being friend? Like, we used to be as kids? ".  
Ino is taken back, she didn't expect that Sakura. Her of all people, would suddenly just ask that kind of question, out of nowhere!  
" Sure, as long you don't get in my way of having Sasuke! " Ino told Sakura.  
Sakura just look at Ino and simply smile and said " Of course, I will not. Because you are important to me, then Sasuke. "

" Okay, who the hell are you? " Ino asking Sakura.  
" I'm sorry Ino? What do you mean? " Sakura asking Ino. " Sakura, I know of. Never would give me a smiled, nor ditch Sasuke easily... " Ino simply reply to Sakura.  
Sakura just look at the floor and think, then she bring her head up and look at Ino eyes and respond to her.  
" Let's just say, I got a big wake up call and I don't want to keep fawning over Sasuke, " saying this to Ino.

Before Ino could say anything to Sakura, " Honey! Is there a customer? If not, please bring the flowers back into the shop. So we can closed the store " Inoichi telling his daughter.  
" Hey, Ino... So we're friends now, right? " Sakura asking Ino.  
Ino doesn't know what to say to her, but simply nod to Sakura. After that Sakura simply smile at Ino and waves goodbye and walks to her home.

" What a day, to think. Sakura just come here and ask me to be her friends again? I hope, she isn't planning anything... " Ino, talking to no one but to herself.

At the Academy, everyone is waiting for Iruka to come and let them know which team they will be place and who's their teachers is.  
Ino was surprised that Sakura isn't sitting near Sasuke, Not to mention she isn't yelling at Naruto to give his place up for her to sit beside Sasuke.

Which is shocking for Ino, " So, she was being serious last night... " Ino mumble to herself.  
Sakura notice Ino and waves at her and telling her to sit beside her. This freak out Shikamaru and Choji, but for Naruto he just simply raise his eyebrow.  
They don't know why, or how come Sakura change. Hanabi is just happy that Sakura isn't yelling at Naruto or hitting him.

Sasuke simply thought to himself * Mother, it as you say, it works... *

Iruka came in and told them which team they going to be place and who's their teammates are and their name of their teacher.

 **( SAME AS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE PLACEMENT! THE ONLY DIFFERENCE IS THAT SAKURA ISN'T AN IDIOT OR ANNOYING FAN GIRL, IT WAS JUST A ILLUSION THAT MIKOTO CAST ON SAKURA )**

Sasuke is happy that, he doesn't have to worry about her and that hopefully, she will take this serious.

Few hours has passes and finally Kakashi shows up. When he saw them, he simply say " Okay, up in the roof pronto " and simply disappear.  
Mean while everyone in the classroom is having a sweat drop on their heads. Finally they have reach the top and seeing their teacher is reading the Icha Icha Paradise.  
Before Kakashi could ask for their introduction, Sakura ask the teacher to introduce himself so they can do the same thing.

Kakashi thought for a moment, " Okay, so... My name is Kakashi Hatake, My likes are reading and my disliked are teaching and my dream isn't matter "  
everyone just thought to themselves " So, we only know our teacher name and he likes Icha Icha Paradise... "  
Kakashi point Naruto to introduce himself, " My name is Naruto Uzumaki and my likes are learning and cooking and Hanabi and my disliked are people who judge others without getting to know them, my dream... Is to protect Hanabi "  
Hanabi, hearing what Naruto just said. Is blushing and is very happy that Naruto would said these out loud in front of the teacher and classmates.

Kakashi thought to himself * Hmm, Guess... He is being a protective big brother. *  
" Okay, next! " as Kakashi tell them.

" my name is Hanabi Uzumaki and my likes is my big brother Naruto and his cooking! My disliked are those who hate him, without getting to know him and my dream is to be always with him! "  
Hanabi smiled as she said that, in front of everyone. Naruto just sheepishly rubs the back of his head and is happy that Hanabi saying those things about him.

* Hmm... I don't know why, but why is she is with Naruto? From what, I heard she got disowned by her father... * Kakashi thought to himself, about Hanabi situations.  
Before Kakashi can say next...

"my name is Sakura Haruno, my likes ... I'm not sure, my disliked... Bullies and my dream... I do not know... "

* At least, she isn't fawning over Sasuke. * Kakashi is thinking about Sakura.

" my name is Sasuke Uchiha, my likes are my family and my disliked is my ... Father, No. I mean, Fugaku! My dream is to capture the traitors uchiha and bring justice! "

Kakashi put away his books and said " Alright, tomorrow we meet at the training ground and do not eat any breakfast. You end up puking it all out, " and he disappear by using body flicker technique.  
Sakura open her mouth and ask Naruto and Hanabi and Sasuke if they should eat togethers and get to know each others. Since they are teammates after all...

Naruto simply look at Sakura and say " Sure, let's go to my place. Since I'm cooking! " Sasuke just look at Naruto and nod and Sakura is smiling at them.  
Hanabi just simply stared at Sakura, wondering what the sudden changes? But, she won't bother asking Sakura about it.  
While heading toward Naruto apartment, they meet up with Kiba and Akamaru and Shino. They went together and heads upstair,  
Naruto unlocked the door and open it and invite everyone in. While giving them drinks and getting ready to make meals,  
Hanabi is beside him and helping her big brother. Sakura ask Naruto, why there's a single bed? Isn't there two bedroom?

Naruto simply reply " Nope, there is a single bed and this place doesn't have two bedroom. I know what you are thinking, Yes, Hanabi and I, share bed " he said nonchalantly.  
Kiba doesn't say anything, because she already knows about Naruto situation and understand why. Shino simply raise his eyebrow, same with Sasuke.  
Sakura was about to ask them why, Kiba open her mouth to answer Sakura curious question.

" Sakura, you know, Naruto is not made of money... So, think! Before asking again " Kiba said.  
Sakura closed her mouth and think and decided not to ask about it. It's not her business to poke.

After done making meals, they all gather and sit down and eat.  
Naruto looks at Sakura and then Sasuke, finally he decided to open his mouth and tell them.  
" Sakura, Sasuke, about tomorrow. I think you guys should eat your breakfast and ignore Kakashi warning. "

Sasuke looks at Naruto and simply ask him " Why? "  
Naruto respond back to him, " I believe, that he is testing us. Plus, we would be tired and won't have any energy to fight. We would be starving and tired... "

Sasuke thought for a moment and agreed with Naruto logic.  
Mean while Sakura is surprised, Naruto actually thought about it and letting them know? She did not know about that.  
Yeah, sure. She didn't spend time or actually talk to him or get to know him. But still, it's surprising...

After finishing their meals, everyone left Naruto home. Heading toward their places,

The next morning, Sasuke and Sakura is already there. Naruto was almost late with Hanabi,  
Sakura looks at them and ask them why they are late, Naruto simply show bento and hand each one to Sakura and Sasuke.

Sakura and Sasuke just look at each others, " Hey, I made those for you guys. Go on and eat up! " Naruto told them.  
They simply say, thanks to Naruto. As usual it tasty, whenever Naruto make meals.

As usual, Kakashi isn't on time. Hanabi is resting her head on Naruto lap and napping, While Sakura, Sasuke simply look at them.  
Naruto gently caress Hanabi head. Naruto decide to break the silence and say to them " So, look like I'm right about Kakashi being late... "  
Sakura respond " Yeah, you are... I honestly thought you were kidding but, I'm glad you are right and thanks for the food "  
Naruto simply smile at Sakura, Sasuke finally decide to say something.

" Naruto, are you hiding something? " Sasuke asking Naruto.  
" What do you mean? Sasuke? " Naruto simply asking him with the confused looks on his face.  
Sasuke simply stay quiet and said nothing, Sakura simply look at Sasuke and think, what he meant by that.

Kakashi shows up and explain the rules, while setting the alarm cloack.

Sasuke and Naruto rush toward Kakashi, Sasuke threw a punch and Kakashi simply block it. While Naruto trying sweep leg kick and Kakashi simply hop,  
suddenly a flying kunai is heading toward Kakashi. Before he could avoid it, Sasuke hand grab Kakashi arm and not letting him go.  
While, Naruto try to reach for the bells. Kakashi used his left leg and kicks Naruto away and then used his other free hands and grab Sasuke and turn and throw him on the ground.  
While, barely dodge the kunai. * Not bad, they are actually working together. Here, I thought they were going to fight each others. Didn't even have enough time to read my book... *  
While, Kakashi is in thought. He heard Sasuke shout -Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu- and it heading toward Kakashi, so Kakashi use -Body Replacement Technique-

Kakashi is hiding on top of the tree and watching Naruto and Sasuke from the ground. -Byakugan- Hanabi rush toward Kakashi and plan to use -gentle fist- on him.  
Kakashi forced to jump away from Hanabi, while focusing on her. Bunch of kunais and shurikens is flying toward Kakashi,  
He simply used -Body Replacement Technique- and got away safely. Then he heard a loud shout from Sakura saying " We pass teacher! "

Kakashi looks down and see the string got cut and remember that Hanabi wasn't actually using gentle fist.  
But instead she pretend to, and while he turn around and look at those throwing weapons and forced to escape.  
Hanabi took the chance and threw kunai at the bell, while Sakura lay in hiding and simply pick up the bells.

* They are good, they actually work together as a team. Can't say I'm not proud of them * as Kakashi thought of his new genin team and smiling at them.

Mean while, somewhere.

Someone caught Danzo plan and his mystery partner and decided to report to his mistress. ( Pretty sure you guys know who he's going to report to )

Hiruzen asked, Kakashi how is his new students. He simply smile at the old Hokage and respond " They passed, they are good "  
The old man simply smiled. He is happy that Naruto passed, after the report Kakashi -Body Replacement Technique- disappear.

Soon after that, they did low ranking mission. Naruto doesn't mind, as long as Hanabi is safe. It's what matter the most to him,

He can't afford, losing people that are closed to him.  
After a while doing low ranking mission, Kakashi simply ask the Hokage if there any high rank mission for them to carry out.  
He is sure, that his students are tired of doing low ranks and they might want something interesting.

Hiruzen simply nod and call for Tazuna,  
Tazuna came and take a good look at the group and complains.  
" So, we got a Princess, Emo, Idiot, an a baby " as Tazuna saying toward to Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hanabi.

Kakashi was trying to calm them down and finally Tazuna said " Also, a cyclops for their teacher... Are you sure I'm safe with them? "  
Kakashi is tick off, but remain professional.

After Tazuna left, Sakura ask the Hokage if they can have another mission.  
Hiruzen simply shake his head and said " no. "

Team seven just groans at the old man, they hope Tazuna doesn't annoyed them while protecting him.  
They bow to the Hokage and left, while Hiruzen just sigh.

* * *

I'll be honest, I didn't like my last chapter and was thinking of deleting and making a new one. But, I decided not to... It's my fault for rushing it and putting stupid humor and so, I left that as a stain to remind myself.

I hope this short chapter pleases you readers, and as you can tell... I change my writing style for one of the reviewer _*cough*_ **SlyUzumakiVii** _*cough*_

Once again, thank you for taking your time for reading this and leaving an honest review!

Sorry for a short chapter. I didn't feel like writing long, ( Due to, just finish working on [ Itachi Become Hokage! ] )

Don't worry, I plan to write a long chapter.

* Man... Working two stories is a lot harder then I think. * and no I'm not going to ditch any of them.

*bow* Thank you and take care!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

 **Masashi Kishimoto** own **Naruto**

* * *

Chapter Five

While team seven is getting ready, everyone is going to meet up with their teacher at the main gate.  
" Did you forget to bring anything with you? " Naruto asking Hanabi.  
" No, I did not big brother Naruto. " Hanabi replying to Naruto.

Naruto place his items onto the scroll and sealed them with his technique -Enclosing Technique- and he does the same for Hanabi.  
He show hand sign, how to unsealed them. Whenever Hanabi need to get something out of the scroll,  
Also, it be easier on them for the trip. Without needing to carry heavy backpacks,

Naruto learned this technique from the Tsume Inuzaku.  
He still thankful toward her, for teaching him some jutsu. Whenever she had spare time.  
Alright, let's go! Naruto said to Hanabi.

While heading toward the main gate. Kakashi and the rest of the team seven is already there, waiting for them.  
Sakura ask Naruto " Hey, where your gears? You guys going empty handed? "  
Hanabi reply to Sakura, before Naruto could say anything to her. " Big brother Naruto, already made sure and secure them "  
while showing off the scroll in her hand. While Sakura and Sasuke looks confused at Hanabi...  
" Ah, a Enclosing Technique, " Kakashi just said it to his students.

" It a technique, where you can sealed items into the scroll, without carrying anything heavy on you. " Kakashi still explaining to Sasuke and Sakura.  
" When on earth, did he learn that technique?! " Saskue and Sakura are thinking at the same time.  
Hanabi just smile proudly at Naruto.

" Okay, that's enough, let's go and protect our client. " Kakashi saying that to his students, snapping Sasuke and Sakura of their thoughts.  
While walking on the road, Kakashi peek down and notice a pool of puddle of water.  
" Strange, there wasn't a forecast of rains... " Kakashi making a mental note. While passing by the puddle with his student and client.

Suddenly, the demon brothers appear out of their of the pool and rushed toward Hanabi and try to wrap around her with their metal chain.  
Naruto roar out Hanabi name, while leaking out of kyubi chakra. Making the demon brothers, stop dead in their tracks.  
No one made a movement. Naruto charge at them with inhuman speed and give a right hook punch at Gozu face, While jump and used his left leg and kick Meizu in the stomach.  
Sending the demon brothers both, hitting the trees with their backs. A loud sound of cracks can be heard from them,  
Gozu jaw is broken. While Meizu is coughing blood by Naruto insane kicked, Naruto is charging toward them with the intent to kill them.

Kakashi appear in front of him and hold Naruto back. " Calm down, Naruto! You did enough! There's no point of killing them. Without knowing their intentions! "  
Kakashi is yelling at Naruto. Mean while he just look at his teacher in the face with rage, he is mad at Kakashi for stopping him from killing them.  
Kakashi look in Naruto eyes with a stern face, while he notice Naruto eyes color changes. * Kyubi... Is it taking over him?! * Kakashi is wondering about Naruto current situation.

Hanabi ran toward Naruto and hug behind his back and telling him that she is fine and she is alive, all thanks to him.  
Naruto slowly calms down. Kakashi still isn't letting Naruto go, yet. Until he is sure that the Kyubi chakra is no longer there.  
Mean while Sasuke is looking at Naruto and wonder, where did he got surge of power, out of nowhere?  
Sakura just look at Naruto and is terrified, " He's a demon... " Sakura whispering that without knowing that she is saying it.

Hanabi turn around with tears in her eyes, looking at Sakura with glares in her eyes.  
Naruto finally calms down, and he is sad. To hear from his own team mate mouth, calling him a demon...  
Kakashi finally let Naruto go, and turn his attention to the demon brothers.  
Naruto is walking toward his team mates, leaving his teacher alone to have a talk with the demon brothers.

Sakura step back away, when Naruto is approaching. Sasuke just standing there looking at Naruto,  
Tazuna just look at Naruto and is scared of the kid. " STEP BACK! DON'T COME NEAR ME! " shouted the old man.  
Naruto stopped in his track, and walks a different path along with Hanabi.  
* This is not good, they are afraid of Naruto. * Kakashi thinking this to himself.

Hanabi is upset at the old man and walks straight to Tazuna. " He isn't a demon! He is a human! Just like you and me! " Hanabi shouting at Tazuna.  
At that moment, things has taken for a worst turn. Tazuna raise his hand and slap the little girl face, making her falling down on the ground,  
Naruto is pissed! He lost it, he charge at the old man. Intent to cripple him for hurting Hanabi, Kakashi sense this and turn around.

But he isn't close to them, so he yelled out to Sasuke and Sakura. " SASUKE! SAKURA! STOP NARUTO NOW! DON'T LET HIM NEAR THE CLIENT! "  
Sakura is too scared, she couldn't move her muscle. Due to Naruto terrifying chakra, while Sasuke jump in front of the old man.  
" MOVED OUT OF THE WAY SASUKE! " Naruto yelled at him. Sasuke have no intention letting Naruto hurting the old man.  
Sasuke blocks Naruto punch with both of his arms in a x sign, there Sasuke screamed out.

His bone is broken by Naruto raw strength, and sent Sasuke hurling toward a large rocks.  
Sasuke took a heavy damage, and fallen to the ground and is currently unconscious.  
" Sasuke! " Sakura screaming out his name.

Naruto is almost near the old man. Until Sakura run to Naruto and pulling out kunai and stab him in the back!  
Naruto fell down over, he couldn't believe she stab him. " You monster! Die! " scream Sakura.  
Kakashi finally appear and is on top of Naruto, holding both of his arms and using his right kneel on Naruto back.  
Putting pressure on the poor boy back, it hurts him. But, not as much as seeing Hanabi getting hurt.

Kakashi using one of his free hand, knock Naruto out. By chopping back of his neck,  
* This shouldn't be happening! * Kakashi thought to himself.  
Sakura run toward Sasuke and slump down and hold him and cried.  
Tazuna just look at Naruto, pure fear at the poor and hatred in his eyes.  
Sakura glare at Naruto unconscious body and hated him for hurting Sasuke.

Kakashi frown and forced to cancel this mission and bringing Naruto back. He need to report this to the Hokage, * He isn't going to like this... * Kakashi thought to himself, explaining to the Hokage.  
After finding out that, Tazuna lied about needing protection to going back home and that he is being targeted by Gato. He is currently jailed for the deception,  
while Sasuke is at the hospital, with Sakura by his side.

Naruto is being tied and bound and gagged. ( like Hannibal Lecter in the movie )  
Hokage look at Naruto sadly, " Naruto, you should knew better! Then attacking our client! "  
Naruto just sent a glare at Hiruzen.

Hokage turn his back on Naruto and said this to him.  
" Clearly, in your state. You cannot take care of Hanabi! So, she will be going back to the hyuga clan. "  
Naruto eyes went wide, he cannot believe his ears. Hokage would send her back to her father?! They will put her in the branch family.  
Not to mention she will have -Hyuga Main Family's Cursed Seal Technique- on her, forehead! He can't allow this.

The old man know better then this! Why the hell would he do this to Naruto?!  
" Naruto, you will be sent to Danzo. He will fix you " Hiruzen coldly state to Naruto.  
* When I Get Out Of Here... I'm Going To Fucking Kill You! * Naruto thought to himself. He is slowly being blind with pure rage,

Hanabi right now is at Naruto apartment.  
She is wishing, Naruto is fine and that everything going back to the way it used to be.  
But what she doesn't know, is that she is going to be heading back to her old family and Naruto is going to be reprogram by Danzo.

Things are looking dark and hopeless for them...

* * *

Sorry, for the short story. Bet you didn't think that this chapter turn dark huh? Well, if you remember my last chapter. Naruto saved Hanabi and currently have her in his life and he sworn to protect her. No matter what, and if you are wondering if Naruto going to turn into dark, evil... I leave that, imagination for you to decide.

I'll be honest, while writing this. I didn't think nor plan to make this chapter worst for Naruto, but it just happened, so... Yeah... Next chapter I don't know the outcome nor what is going to happen! ( I'm not lying! I don't know! So don't expect me, to plan something out! )

Also, on the side note. The reason why Hiruzen suddenly went good to bad, there's a reason for that and I don't know if it a good reason or bad yet, like I said... I didn't planned this at all and it just happened...

Anyways, thank you for taking your time and reading this and leaving your honest reviews! ***bows***


	6. Chapter 6

**Guest** \- _This chapter about Orochimaru as a female/male/it is kinda weird._  
 _To point this out which is going to be ignored regardless, but that is considered Pedophilia you know right?_  
 _I can understand with hanabi, and at least 10 years or 12 years to be exact._  
 _Anko is a grown woman so that is Pedophilia as well._  
 _I know authors tend to want that pairing, but the add the caveat of making their ages more appropriate in line for the pairing._  
 _Female/male/it Orochimaru ... yeah that is pure pedophilia anywhere unless above the age of 18._  
 _... Okay chapter I guess, just pointing it out there. Kind of creepy to be honest if that turns out to be the case._

Dear Mystery Guest, if you had read the Chapter 2. You would've known it was not my idea,  
" **The Bigstorm121:** _I think a harem would be a good idea. The people who should be in it would be older women like anko and her friend Hana and Kurenai_ "  
As for Orochimaru being a female, I don't see it a problem. Think about it, Orochimaru has a Jutsu -Living Corpse Reincarnation- he can use FEMALE or MALE body. So, There's that.  
Plus, I did not write that Orochimaru is in love with Naruto. If anything she is curious about him, if he can stay true to himself or... Turn into a demon and destroy the village. [hint, hint.]  
As for Anko she is currently MISSING or DEAD. So, I don't know how she is going to fully in love with Naruto, or making love to him for that matter. [ meh ]  
It's okay if you are kind of creep out by it, No offense taken.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

 **Masashi Kishimoto** own **Naruto**

* * *

Chapter Six

Council members are having meeting.  
After listening to Hiruzen intention to do with Naruto and Hanabi, Danzo raise his hand up to silence the members.  
" It's a good intentions you have Hiruzen, but I must say. I disagreed with your course of actions... " Danzo telling Hiruzen and letting the council members hearing his idea.  
" If you went through this, Naruto would closed his heart even more. I highly believed that Hiashi Hyuga doesn't even want her back... " Danzo is glancing at Hiashi.  
" You, are right Danzo. I do not want her back and I would let her be with him, even if he killed her. " Hiashi calmly said.  
Other members are having a cold sweat, they cannot believed. He could've say these things, without batting an eye!  
"So what would you like to do with him? " Hiruzen ask Danzo.  
" I believe, he should still be in team seven. With a close watch, I'm not saying he should roam free... " Danzo stated.  
council members are discussing the problems, while Danzo is closing his left eye.  
What do we do with his team mates? Asked Homura.  
" We should simply tell them the truth about Naruto " Danzo stated. While slowly opening his left eye,  
Everyone in the meeting is shouting out and couldn't belive that Danzo could say like that.  
Hiruzen looks at Danzo and ask him " Why? "  
" It's either we wiped their memories away and pretend that incident never happened, or we could explain it to them and so, they could understand his situation. Hopefully they learn to accept him. " Danzo stated.  
" What if they don't? " Koharu saying this to Danzo.  
" Easy, they will be reminded that if they talk about Naruto. Being a jinchuriki, their families will be executed. " Danzo stated.  
Hiruzen is thinking of Danzo words, he ask Kakashi what does he think about this.  
" I would very much like to give Naruto a chance. I don't like idea of him being in prison for the rest of his life... " Kakashi sadly stated.  
" If you all worry about Naruto going berserk. We could have Yamato, to keep an eye on him, since he can suppress the nine-tails within him. " Danzo telling everyone.  
" He tried to attack Tazuna! " Homura stated.  
" I believe, the only reason why he would do such a thing. Because he raise his hand against Hanabi, who is like a sister to him. " Kakashi telling Homura  
" I can confirm that, we had Inoichi read his mind. He raise against Hanabi, thinking she is also a demon like him... " Hiruzen said.  
After a long, lengthy discussion. They all agreed to let Naruto go, so before Naruto was about to let out. Hiruzen is there telling him about his current situations,  
Naruto nodded, understanding what the Hokage is telling him. After seeing he understood his situation, they unbound Naruto and let him go.

Naruto went home to see Hanabi.  
Tazuna had his mind wipe about Naruto giving out kyubi chakra and having a feral looks on his eyes.  
Sasuke, Sakura is at the Hokage office. Having them inform Naruto situations and that he is a jinchuriki and why he snap at Tazuna.  
He also inform them that, Tazuna is going to have his memory wipe of Naruto incident. They will continue with the mission with Tazuna, also they will have one extra member in their group and it is Yamato.  
So he can easily suppress Naruto nine-tails. Sasuke stood there and nodded his head, letting the Hokage knows, he understood.  
Mean while, Sakura is hesitate and finally agreed. Seeing how Sasuke isn't objecting,  
Hiruzen smiled.

They left the office together, while Kakashi is staying in the hokage office and still talking to him.  
Sakura looks at Sasuke. " Are you sure you are okay with this Sasuke? "  
" Yes, I finally understood Naruto situations. Now, I can see why everyone hated him and no one is being friend with him. " Sasuke simply reply to Sakura.  
Sakura still unsure about this. " You aren't mad at him? For damaging your arms? " Sakura ask Sasuke.  
" I'm mad at him yes, but I don't hate him for it... He only did it for his little sister Hanabi, after all. " Sasuke telling Sakura.  
Sakura looks on the ground " I... Don't know, if he forgive me or not. For calling him a demon and ... Stabbing him with my kunai. " Sakura said quietly to Sasuke.  
Sasuke looks shocked at Sakura. " You stab him?! When?! " Sasuke asking Sakura.  
" When he punch you... I was mad at him, for hurting you and I thought he is truly a demon... " Sakura said that and slowly tears coming out of her eyes.  
Sasuke lower his head down and doesn't know what to say to Sakura.

When Naruto got home, suddenly Hanabi runs toward him and hug him. Making him fall on the ground.  
Hanabi is crying and her eyes are red. Clearly she had been worry about him, Naruto feeling bad about this. Simply wrap his arms around Hanabi back and hugged her,  
" Don't worry, it won't happened again. I'm back and I am here for you Hanabi, " Naruto calmly said to Hanabi.  
She kept crying, until she fallen asleep. Naruto gently picks her up and place her on the bed and cover her with blanket,  
Naruto start thinking about tomorrow. Because he is going with his team and doing the same mission and they will have one extra person to keep an eye on Naruto.  
He can't lose his cool, like before. Or else, he would truly lose Hanabi... He also heard from his teacher that Hiashi doesn't even want her back nor wants her in the branch family.  
Also, he even stated he doesn't care if Hanabi will die by Naruto own hands.  
That pisses Naruto off, to hear such words coming from Hiashi.  
He turn and look at Hanabi sleeping peacefully, slowly smile at her. Soon he is feeling tired after a long day and slept beside her,

Torune Aburame and Fu Yamanaka is behind Danzo.  
Torune ask Danzo, " Sir, are you sure you don't want to have Naruto? "  
Danzo reply back, " No, I don't have time, or resources to keep an eye on him. "  
Fu then ask Danzo, " Isn't it better to have him control? "  
Danzo reply to Fu, " Yes, it would've... But, that would require times and resources, as I said. We don't have any to spare... "  
" Also, let's Hiruzen deal with that demon child. We got bigger plans, " Danzo coldly stated.  
" Yes, sir! " Torune and Fu said in unison and kneel down to him.

Next day.  
Kakashi and Yamato along with Tazuna, are waiting for Naruto and Sakura and Hanabi.  
Sasuke appear with them and walking, Tazuna ask Sasuke what happened. Sasuke simply stated that something happened in mission and glance at Naruto.  
He couldn't come along with them cause of the arms damage, caused by Naruto.  
Naruto looking on the floor, deeply regrets for hurting Sasuke.  
Sasuke notice this, and told Naruto to protect Sakura and the rest of the team. To make up for it,  
Naruto look at him and simply nod at him. Kakashi and Yamato simply watches, while Sakura is thinking if Naruto could keep his word.  
Better yet, could he control his anger? While Sakura thinking of this.  
Sasuke look at her and know she is worry. " Sakura, remember... We are team seven, regardless. "  
Sakura look at Sasuke, and nodded. After seeing them off, Sasuke head back and heading home.  
Sakura just look at Naruto face. She can tell he is feeling terrible by hurting Sasuke, she doesn't know if she should talk to him or not.  
Hanabi is holding her right hand with Naruto left hand. Kakashi is walking ahead, while Tazuna is in the middle. On his right side is Sakura,  
while on his left side is Naruto and Hanabi. Yamato is at the back, watching behind them. Well, mostly keeping his eye on Naruto...

Suddenly a huge sword hurls toward them. Naruto grab Hanabi and jump down on the ground, Yamato runs up and put his right arm on Sakura back and his left arm on Tazuna back.  
Bringing them on the ground, to avoid being cut in half. Zabuza appear and introduce himself, and the fight happened between Kakashi and Yamato.  
He couldn't win and forced to retreat, at least he knows why the demon brothers had failed him. He isn't badly damage, as he was caution battling them.  
Kakashi is fine and didn't need to use his sharingan eye. Due to having Yamato helping him, so they got on the boat and sail across the sea.  
Once arrived at their destination, they got off the boat and paid the man. There, they headed toward Tazuna home.  
There they see Tsunami crying, Tazuna ask his daughter what's wrong. Only told be told that Inari got killed by Gato men, much to his horror.  
They had come looking for Tazuna but he wasn't here, so they tried to have their ways with her.  
But her son appear and stab one of the man at his neck, killing him. While the other stop and grab his sword and cut Inari in half.  
Her son was cut in half and dead right in front of her and she couldn't do anything.  
The men that were trying to rape her, had to stop. Cause there were two of them, One had die and the other one had to carry his dead buddy and explain to Gato about this.  
She was spared from being rape, by having her own son dying, while protecting her.

Team seven just stood there quietly, they said nothing, only having Naruto holding Hanabi hand, squeezing it hard.  
" Big brother Naruto? " Hanabi asking Naruto, causing Naruto to stop thinking and look at Hanabi face and notice she is wincing in pain.  
Naruto let go of Hanabi hand, and apologize to her. Sakura knows why Naruto did that, it cause he wouldn't know what he had done. If it had happened to Hanabi,  
Hanabi accept Naruto apology, telling him not to worry about it. Kakashi and Yamato decided to train Naruto, Sakura, Hanabi.  
They learn how to tree climbing, while Tazuna is mourning of his grandson. Naruto was the first one to master the technique, went with Yamato to look around the town.  
There a kid grab his pant, he turn around and notice a little girl holding her hands out. Naruto face turn sadden, seeing this situation and handed her candies and onigiri.  
She give Naruto wide smiled, and wave Naruto good bye and ran away.  
" Teacher Yamato, do you think if they succeed building the bridge and the town will prosper? " Naruto asking Yamato.  
" Yes, I believe so, as long we make sure Tazuna safe and let no one stopping them from completing it " Yamato replying to Naruto question.

They head back to Tazuna home.  
Tsunami made dinner for them and after they done eating, they thanked her.  
Hanabi is sleeping same room with Naruto, while Yamato and Kakashi is sharing the room. Sakura have her own room to sleep.  
Next day, a scream can be heard. The rest of the team ran upstair and only see Tazuna hugging Tsunami lifeless body...  
Kakashi notice a rope being cut, also a mark on Tsunami neck. She had hanged herself, meaning there's no foul play here.  
Tazuna cry and holding her, he can't believe this. First his two step sons die and then his grandson and finally his daughter...  
It took a whole day, for Tazuna finally calm down and letting go of his daughter.  
They held a small funeral, and the rest of the team pray for her. Tazuna ask to be left alone, and so they did.  
They can hear Tazuna crying that night, when morning came. Kakashi simply told his team that, Tazuna has drink himself to death.  
Shocking Naruto and the rest of the team. One death after another, Naruto slam his fist against the table.  
Sakura was startled and look at Naruto. There he is gritting his teeth, blaming their death on Gato.  
No one said anything to the boy, Kakashi inform them that the mission had failed and that they well be heading back home.

Naruto refused! He plan to stay here and complete the old man dream of building the bridge and so the town won't be control by Gato and his men.  
" Naruto... This is a direct order from me, disobeying will result punishment! For insubordinate. " Kakashi telling Naruto.  
Yamato raise his hand up, stopping Kakashi. " Kakashi, you and Sakura can head back and report to the Hokage. I will be here and watch over Naruto. " Yamato stated.  
Kakashi try to say something but was stop by Yamato.  
" Let's not forget, I'm also part of the team seven and his teacher and so, you are not the only one here Kakashi. "  
Kakashi looks at Naruto, he knows that no matter what he say, or do. The young boy will refuses, so finally gave up and he inform Sakura.  
That's tomorrow they will be heading home, So at that afternoon. Naruto is laying down, and closing his eyes and think about Tazuna, Tsunami and finally Gato.  
He heard a sound, he open his eyes and saw a pretty lady. She told him that he shouldn't be sleeping here, or else he be catching a cold.  
Naruto slowly got up and told her, he didn't care. She ask him if something wrong? So, he told her about everything and what had happened.  
After done talking, Haku slowly hugged Naruto and told him to be strong. Haku slowly waved good bye and told Naruto, " By the way, I'm a boy "  
Haku went back to Zabuza and he can clearly see something with Haku. Zabuza ask Haku what's wrong and he simply told him the event that he had met a certain blond boy and what had happened.  
Zabuza clearly feeling sick to his stomach, having a bad feeling about Gato.  
He believe that Gato wouldn't pay them and would back stab him. After seeing how his men acted such ways, so Zabuza told Haku they are going to rob him and Haku agreed with Zabuza.  
After that night, scream can be heard and a mansion is slowly burn into the ground. While valuable things, such as money, gold, pearl, you name it. Is missing in the vault,  
Zabuza and Haku were never seen again after that event.

Kakashi walking with Sakura and they are heading back to Konoha.  
Naruto had stayed behind and knock door to door and ask them to continue to build the bridge. Some slam the door in his face, others just ignore him.  
Naruto didn't give up, one can see on the bridge he is trying to build the bridge along side with his little sister Hanabi.  
Day after day, slowly there are people coming by and helping Naruto building the bridge. Naruto was tedious, he didn't stop knocking their doors and asking them and begging them to continue to build the bridge.  
He even went far using his own money to help out, so that the project wouldn't come into a halt. Yamato is impressed by Naruto actions and clearly seeing that he is changing slowly,  
when people ask him why he wants the bridge to be build. He stand there and told them, the bridge is a hope and a dream, that shouldn't be given up on so easily.  
Despite the danger, the problem they face. As long they continue to dream and have hope and have the will, anything is possible!  
sway by his words, they can't help but smile at the young blond and cheer for him.  
After completing the bridge, they wanted to name the bridge after Naruto. But he insisted they name something else and not him.  
Yamato and Naruto and Hanabi. Waves their goodbyes to the village and left, the villagers decided to name the bridge " Naruto Bridge Of Hope"

* * *

Well, this has turn dark and depressing... I, uh... Leave you readers your feelings alone... A review would be nice, letting me know what you think.

Thank you for taking your time for reading and leaving a honest review. ***bow*** take care.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

 **Masashi Kishimoto** own **Naruto**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Sakura is currently at Sasuke place.  
She told him about the land of waves, how Naruto is staying there with Hanabi and Yamato. She also mention of Tazuna death and he's family, hoping that he is in heaven with them.  
Sasuke is just listening and isn't saying anything to Sakura. He wants to know every little detail, Sakura is telling him about the mission.  
Sasuke is opening and closing his hands, his arms has finally recover. It took weeks, but thankfully his family is there to aid him.  
" Sakura, I'm going to meet up and train with Kakashi. What are you going to do? Do you want to come with me and train? Or? " Sasuke is asking Sakura.  
Sakura is looking down on the ground. " I don't know Sasuke, "  
Sasuke just look at Sakura and said nothing. He won't force her if she does not want to train, so he left and getting ready to meet up Kakashi.

It been almost 2 weeks.  
Naruto and Hanabi and Yamato isn't at Konoha,  
" Teacher, thank you for helping me and convincing Kakashi. " Naruto is letting Yamato he is grateful.  
" Don't worry about it, " Yamato smile at Naruto.

They finally reach konoha village.  
Yamato along with Naruto and Hanabi, are at the hokage office.  
Hiruzen is listening the detail of the report. After done reporting, Hiruzen pull out an three envelope and handed one each to them.  
Inside, it's money. Hiruzen said, despite that the client is dead, they succeeded in helping the villagers by building the bridge.  
It's their reward, for their efforts. Hiruzen just simply stated, they nodded and thank the Hokage.  
Naruto and Hanabi left the office, while Yamato stay behind and give the detail report of Naruto situation.

Kiba ran behind Naruto and give him a hug.  
She is happy to see him again, cause last time. She heard a terrible news of him, almost being locked up, Naruto told Kiba to let go.  
Because they are in public and people starting to look at them.  
Hanabi and Akamaru had to pull Kiba off of Naruto, " You jerk! Don't scare me and Akamaru, like that! Not to mention my mother too. "  
Naruto apologize to Kiba and Akamaru, finally Kiba stop crying. Kiba invited them for dinner at her place, Naruto agreed.  
First he is going to home take a shower, same with Hanabi. Kiba left to tell her mother that Naruto and Hanabi is coming to their home for dinner.

Upon entering their home.  
The front door have graffiti on it, written with words such as demon, monsters, go away, die, trash, so on.  
The door knob has been broken. Naruto push the door, he and Hanabi saw their home, been vandalize and they have been rob.  
Naruto is angry, his home been attack. When they were on mission, he clenched his fists.  
He told Hanabi to head to Kiba place and explain their situation, He is sure they would allow Hanabi to take a shower.  
She nodded at him and left, while Naruto went to the hokage office.

At the hokage office.  
In the room is Hiruzen and Naruto.  
" So, what can I do for you Naruto? " Hiruzen ask.  
" My place has been destroyed! " Naruto stated.  
" I'm sorry to hear that, what would you like me to do? " Hiruzen asking him.  
" For starter, I would like you to investigate and find the culprits " Naruto told Hiruzen.  
" I can't, we don't have resources for it " Hiruzen saying that while smoking.  
Naruto slam his fists against Hiruzen table. " Don't give me with the bullshit excuse! " Naruto angrily yelled.  
" Naruto, do you want to be locked up and leave Hanabi all alone? " Hiruzen coldly stated.  
Naruto is pissed, the old man is threatening him with Hanabi.  
" What has become of you?! You used to care! Why does it seem like you don't care anymore?! " Naruto shout at Hiruzen.  
" Oh, you don't know? My grandson had been kidnap. While his mother is raped and then murder, luckily Danzo and his team found Konohamaru. Sadly he had been tortured and his mind and spirit is broken, "  
" Not to mention. He was forced to watch his mother getting rape and they forced him to rape his own mother. "  
Hiruzen coldly saying this, while looking at Naruto eyes.  
Naruto felt bad, " But what this got to do with me old man?! "  
Hiruzen lift his pipe and blow out smoke.  
" It's because, I've been paying too much attention to you. Not taking care of my family or paying attention to my grandson, and I'm paying the price for it. " Hiruzen tells Naruto.  
" Also, my own son doesn't want to do anything with me, when all this happened. I realized one thing, that... Naruto, you aren't my grandson at all. You are just a stranger " Hiruzen look coldly at Naruto.  
Naruto tears are coming out, he can't believe this. The old man saying all this and blaming him for this, he wipe his tears away and look at the Hokage.  
There he can see, the old man isn't showing any sign of emotion for Naruto. Not even when he just cry, he simply look at Naruto with hatred.  
Naruto walks out of his office, Hiruzen lean back on his chair and start smoking.  
* I should have paid attention to my family more... All because, I focus on Naruto. I didn't know they were in danger... * Hiruzen is thinking.  
Oh, how he wish he could rewind the time and ignore Naruto.

Naruto is at Tsume home.  
He is taking a shower, after she heard his home been destroyed.  
When he is finish, he got dress and join their family eating dinner. At the table it was real quiet, nobody said a word.  
Hanabi look at Naruto, " Is everything alright big brother Naruto? "  
Naruto just look at her and smile and said everything is alright, nothing to worry about.  
But he is lying to her, everything is not alright. The old man hated him and his home been destroy and he isn't doing well with the team seven.  
How can he protect Hanabi, while he is having a hard time to take care of himself at the moment.  
" If you want, you can stay with us for a while. Until you find your own place Naruto. What do you say? " Kiba asking him.  
Naruto was about to refused Kiba offer. Until Tsume said something to him " Naruto, I know you are trying to put up a front. Showing you are being strong and all and not going to depend on someone. "  
Tsume go on and said " Think about Hanabi, where she going to stay? To keep her warm? "  
Naruto shut his mouth and look at Hanabi face. He see her face looking sad, then he finally agreed to stay at the Inuzuka home for a while.  
Akamaru barks happily,

Sasuke is heading home after training with Kakashi.  
Yamato slowly appear at Kakashi, " What do you want? " Kakashi asking Yamato.  
" It's about the chunin exam, Kakashi... " Yamato replying to his answer.  
they talked about it for a while, they didn't come to a agreement. But they decided to talk about it to their students and see if they want to take part of it.

Next day.  
Naruto and Hanabi and Sasuke and Sakura are together.  
Yamato had to drag Kakashi, just to made sure he won't be late as usual.  
There, the teachers told their students about an upcoming exam and handed the papers to them.  
They told their students to think it over and that they shouldn't rush it.  
They left the students alone for them to talk with their team and decided if they want to all join or not.  
Sasuke decided he is going to enter and told them about it. Naruto and Hanabi agreed to join with him, but Sakura didn't answer them and told them let her think about it.  
She left them and holding the paper of chunin exam, Naruto follows her.  
She didn't pay attention and bump into Kankuro. " Hey, watch where you going! " he yelled at Sakura.  
He grab her shirt and pull toward him and smirk and raise his right fist to hit her face, to teach her a lesson.  
Sakura is scared and closed her eyes, but the fist never connected to her face.  
When she open her eyes, she saw Naruto block his punch and holding his fist. " Let her go! " Naruto shouted.  
Before any of them can say anything, " Kankuro you are embarrassing our village... " red hair girl told him.  
" Ah, Gaara! Sorry, I'm going to let this pink hair girl go. " Kankuro let go of Sakura shirt.  
Gaara looks at Naruto and she see his eyes was red then turn blue. * Am I seeing thing? * Gaara asking herself.  
She slowly descending to the ground with her sand helping her. " What is your name? " Gaara asked.  
" I'm... Sakura " she shaking said to Gaara. " No, not you... I meant him, while point her finger at Naruto "  
Naruto was about to say why she wants to know his name and going to reject telling her. But he stop and decided not to, since she did help stopping Kankuro from fighting.  
" I'm Naruto Uzumaki... " Gaara nod, showing that she got his name. She turn around and leave with her brother Kankuro and her sister Temari.

Sakura looks at Naruto.  
She is asking him why did he help her, he just told her that she is his team mate.  
She said he shouldn't have help her, after what she said to him and done to him. He told her, to forget about the past and that he forgave her.  
He look at her and told her that if she doesn't want to do the chunin exam. She doesn't need to force herself to do it, and he doesn't want her to join cause of peer pressure.  
Sakura taken a step back, she can't believe is saying these kind words to her. She determined to join and help her team and stop mopping around,  
after everyone write down their info on the paper. They handed to their teachers, meaning they are going together as team seven.  
Kakashi and Yamato smiled. Telling them that if one of them didn't join, they all wouldn't go. Which surprised them,  
they told them it about team work and going as one. Finally they understood and Kakashi and Yamato disappear to meet up with the rest of the teachers and promote their students.  
After done telling the Hokage which students are going to go to the chunin exam.

Next day,  
there is two students blocking the door, not allowing others to go in.  
Sasuke simply step in and said, he wants to go 301. Clearly it was -Illusionary Techniques-  
Two students impress and stop their illusion and it reveal the room is 201.  
Ino yelled out Sakura name, while gaining attention from the rest of the other students.  
Kabuto appear and told them, it is not a good idea and introduce himself to the group. While mentioning he failed the chunin exam 7 times,  
Kabuto told them about his info cards. Naruto simply ask about Gaara, and he told Naruto that Gaara did one B-Rank mission and also did eight C-Rank mission.  
While talking, Naruto ask about the sound village. Since he doesn't know about them nor heard of them,  
Kabuto apologize and said that he doesn't have info of the village.  
Zaku rush and jump up and throw two kunai at Kabuto, while Naruto simply raise his hand and catch them.  
Dosu appear to throw a right hook at Kabuto, but stop by Naruto foot on his fist.  
Everyone is surprised at Naruto quick reactions. " Knock it off " Naruto said to Dosu and Zaku.

Ibiki Morino walks in the classroom and told everyone to stop fighting.  
He explain the test and the rules, half of the students failed.  
Ebisu enter the classroom and told everyone to follow him for the next test.  
He give them a form to sign on the paper, in event of their death nothing will be held against them.  
After everyone done signing and they all waiting for each gates to be open at the same time. After a beep sound and the door slowly opening, They all rush in.  
Sakura is holding on the heaven scroll, they are jumping tree branch to another branch rushing their speed.

* * *

Sorry, for a short chapter. I'm just a little tired and hopefully the next chapter would be longer but I'm not going to make any promises, also... Some of you may hate the chapter turning dark.. But anyways, please let me know when you finish reading it. As always! Thank you for taking your time for reading this and for your honest review! Take care! ***bow***

There might be spelling mistakes and grammar errors, ( Hopefully there isn't )


	8. Chapter 8

**lara5170** \- _This is a bit difficult to read. I'm hoping that Naruto doesn't end up with Hanabi_  
 _Now it's even harder to read. How old is Naruto? This is very confusing_  
 _I'm completely confused about what happened now. What happened to Hiashi that he turned on his daughter?_  
 _If Hanabi left the clan wouldn't that be a bigger reason for them to use the cage bird seal on her? Otherwise all the branch members would just run away._  
 _Did anyone notice that Naruto's eyes are now a different color? Is Hanabi older than Hinata? Who trained Naruto?_

lara5170, I'm sorry that it is hard for you to read and I wonder why you against Naruto ending up with Hanabi? If possible, I would like to know your reason.  
Hiashi turn on his daughter after the recent battle against Fugaku, and to clear things up. He lost his eyes sights and the one, he is currently using is Shisui eyes.  
I can't give you the real reason why, without spoiling the story... *sweat drop* As for Hanabi leaving the clan is simple. She is being adopt by Naruto also known as the demon child.  
The branch family rather have a bird cage seal, then having to live with Naruto. ( Cause they believed he is a demon )  
I'm assuming you meant his sharingan eyes, ( At first, I thought you meant his blue eyes turn into a red demon eyes. ) [ ha... ha.. ] *sweat drop*  
No, they do not see Naruto eyes any changes. Kabuto made sure his eyes doesn't stay permanent sharingan, not to mention kyubi also help. ( Naruto hadn't met the fox yet! )  
As for who trained Naruto. He train himself, with -Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- and his sharingan eyes. ( Yes, he knows he had them. But that for later chapter to explain in detail )  
phew, you are the first one... Who is very serious about, wanting to know all these little detail of Naruto. Not saying it was bad or anything, just saying that.  
It's my first time, explaining this whole situations. ^_^;;

 **Guest** \- _Oof. Too many spelling errors and sentence structure feels awkward. Perhaps, get a Beta? Whoa, whoa whoa._  
 _What the heck happened to chapters two, three, four and six? Six, I can kinda understand because of the font size, but why did you change the way you wrote in two to four?_  
 _It feels more like a play (Like Shakespeare) then a story._  
 _*Ignore the comment on chapter six, was a bug or something... sorry*_

Dear Mystery Guest, Thank you! Why, I'm thanking you? You aren't rude toward me.  
Anyways to answer your questions. Yes, I know my writing and sentence can be screwy... ( But... I hope it doesn't stop you from enjoying the story )  
As for my style of changing the writing, there was a reviewer complaining about it. So... I had to change my style. Since that reviewer enjoy my previous writing.  
Believe it or not, having you telling me. That I'm making this like a shakespeare writing, I find it a big compliments!  
So, thank you for taking your time for reading each chapter and expressing how you feels about them. :)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

 **Masashi Kishimoto** own **Naruto**

* * *

Chapter Eight

Forest of Death.  
Team seven had been attacked, Sasuke and Sakura is currently fighting against a giant snake.  
Hanabi is unconscious and lying on the tree branch, near beside the mystery woman.  
" Leave her alone... " Naruto is pleading to the mystery woman.  
" Oh, not to worry. I'm not interest in her at all, I'm more interest in you. " She calmly said to Naruto.  
Suddenly she pull out kunai from her pouch, threw her kunai toward Naruto. He jump on the left side, dodging the kunai.  
She open her mouth and let her tongue out, it went straight to Naruto. Hitting him hard toward a tree,  
her tongue retract back into her mouth.  
* Damn, she strong! It hurts like hell... * Naruto is thinking about this mystery woman.  
" Naruto, I know you are there and awake. So come out and play " She said in a teasingly tone.  
Naruto jump toward her with his activate sharingan eyes, * He already start using his sharingan eyes on me... * She thought to herself.  
Naruto start using -Taijutsu- but he is missing her, she can easily dodge his punches and kick.  
She simply spin around and kick Naruto in his stomach by using her right leg. Sending him flying toward nearby tree and hitting his back,  
Naruto coughing up blood. " You have to do better then that, Naruto. " She teasingly said to him.  
Naruto start using -Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- suddenly there is 3 of him.  
Two of his clones run toward her, and the real Naruto threw bunch of kunai and shuriken at her.  
She simply dodge the clones attack and pick one of them to block of kunai and shuriken that is flying straight to her.  
The clone dispersed and she use her left fist and back handed hit the clone face and it dispersed.  
" I guess is time to end our little game. " She said in a disappointment tone.  
She jump and head toward Hanabi who is still unconscious. * NO! SHE GOING AFTER HANABI! *  
Naruto kyubi chakra sudden flares up, he jump fast toward her.  
She turn around and just smirk at him and use - Five Pronged Spell- stopping his chakra.  
He fall on a tree branch, coughing blood. * What... What, did she do to me?! * Naruto is panicking.  
She jump down to where Naruto is at, while holding Hanabi with her right arm.  
Naruto look up at her and give her a glare. " My, my... Such, a hateful look... " she said in a teasing tone.  
" Don't worry, nothing going to happened to this poor girl. Unless, you do something to make me want to hurt her. " She said that while giving Naruto an evil look.  
Naruto stop glaring at her and lower his head. She put Hanabi down gently, walking toward Naruto.  
She kneel down one of her leg, put her hand on Naruto chin. Making him look toward her face,  
" Why are you so weak? Why can't you protect Hanabi? How you think you can win against me? Or anyone for that matters. " She said in a disappointment tone.  
Naruto doesn't have his sharingan eyes active anymore and he is already tired.  
" Go... Ahead... Finish me... " Naruto said to her in a giving up tone.  
" Do you want power Naruto? " She ask Naruto in a curious tone.  
Naruto look at her, * Is she serious? or just messing with him? * Naruto is thinking about her.  
" I gave you the sharingan eyes and yet, you didn't use full potential and you kept relying on that awful chakra of kyubi " she said to him.  
Naruto eyes widen, * She the one who gave me these eyes?! This explain it! * Naruto thought to himself.  
" What, do you mean the awful chakra.. " Naruto asking her.  
" Oh? You did not know? You are a jinchuriki. One who is a jailer for the demon nine-tails fox " she said in a serious tone.  
" Wha... What?! What did you mean?! " Naruto asking her in shock.  
" Guess, nobody told you huh? Not even the so call hokage. " She said in a teasing tone.  
* He knows! Everyone knows?! Nobody told me! * Naruto is thinking to himself.  
" Hanabi knows too... My dear Naruto " She say to him.  
" You... You are lying! " Naruto said to her.  
" Do you think I am? " She ask him in a serious tone.  
" Then... Why she didn't tell me about this?! " Naruto asking her.  
" Simple, she wasn't allow to talk about this. Beside the hokage made the law, whoever talk about this will be executed and it is an S-Rank secret after all " she saying this to him.  
This explain a lot to him, why people hated him and beating him and nobody wants to be friends with him and why others lied to him...  
Naruto tears are coming out of his eyes, he couldn't hold back the pain the misery and the memories of his past.  
She wiping his tears away and look at his eyes, " So what are you going to do now, Naruto? " she asking him.  
" I... Don't know... What to do... " Naruto telling her the truth.  
" Join me, I can train you. Make you better, faster, stronger, then you are now. " She said in a serious tone.  
while Naruto is thinking about this... " Do you honestly believe that konoha is your home? Do you think they care about you if you gone missing? " she asking him.  
" I can tell you for a fact, I can kill you right here, right now. Nobody would give a damn about you, in fact they would celebrate your death " she telling him in a serious tone.  
" let's not forget, nobody had train you beside tree climbing " she laugh while thinking the only thing he knows is learning chakra control by doing tree climbing.  
Naruto eyes look down and she is right, all his life nobody had train him beside having Yamato and Kakashi only training him, tree climbing...  
She look at him in the eyes and said " So, what are you waiting for? "  
" What about... Hanabi... I can't leave her here... She be all alone... Just like me... " Naruto asking the mystery woman.  
" Don't worry, she be coming along with you. After all... She is family to you, yes? " She let Naruto knows.  
Naruto closed his eyes and thought for a moment and finally, admit that he will join her.  
" Good, my name is Orochimaru and I will come for you later. " she let go of Naruto chin and start to -Five Elements Seal- unsealed, allowing his chakra return normal and allowing him to use kyubi chakra.  
She kissed Naruto in his mouth and something slippery went inside his mouth and down through his throat.  
He cough and blush a little and ask Orochimaru, what did she put in him.  
She explain to him it a small white snake and it will allow her to know where he is and sense him, no matter how far he is.  
She told Naruto, not to mention about what happened here and keep it a secret between them. Or else he be having trouble later on,  
He nodded and she disappear using -Body Flicker Technique-.

Naruto slowly gets up and walks toward Hanabi and carry her, Sasuke and Sakura finally locate Naruto and his little sister.  
" Naruto! Are you alright? " Sasuke asking Naruto and jump beside him. " I'm fine... Sasuke. " Naruto just reply to Sasuke answer.  
" What happened to you and Hanabi? " Sakura asking Naruto.  
" We just got a surprised attack and luckily we lost that person. " Naruto half telling the truth and half lying to Sakura.  
The time Sasuke and Sakura were fighting against the giant snake, disappear. When Orochimaru left and she unsummon the giant snake, allowing them to go find Naruto and Hanabi.  
Sasuke and Sakura find a hidden spot, where the tree have a small hole and they could hide inside the tree and rest.  
Naruto closed his eyes and resting beside Hanabi, while thinking everything, what Orochimaru said to him.  
Soon, he drifted asleep. While Sasuke and Sakura is making a plan to switch every 4 hours, while one would stay awake and guard them and protect them.  
Right now, Sasuke is resting. Sakura is watching over them, in case a nearby enemy appear, she also set up various traps.

Team ten found team seven.  
Ino is thinking if they should attack them, while Sakura is the only one awake. Since others are resting and they look exhausted and if they attack now, they won't be able to fight with their full strength.  
Shikamaru is complaining and saying this is a drag. He doesn't want to battle them, mostly because he is really, really... Lazy.  
Choji is just complaining he is hungry and does not want to fight at all. Which is annoying to Ino, to have two team mates, one is a sloth and the other is gluttony.  
Suddenly a squirrel walks into one of Sakura trap and explode, waking up Sasuke and alerting team ten about a new enemy team appearance.  
There standing team dosu, they are seeking Naruto for the humiliation that he cause for them.  
Sasuke ran out and standing beside Sakura, they both glance at Naruto and Hanabi. What is weird is that, despite the loud noise.  
Naruto is still sleeping... Why? They both are thinking about the same.  
" We have nothing against you guys, just let us have the blond boy. " Zaku told Sasuke and Sakura.  
Sasuke and Sakura is standing there and refusing to move at all, " Fine, have it your way! " Zaku shouted at them.  
Sasuke activate his sharingan and move his hand near his mouth and shout -Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique- toward them.  
Team dosu jump away, while Sakura threw shuriken at them. It managed to hit Zaku arms and legs, he scream out to Sakura " YOU BITCH! "  
He put his hands together and shout -Decapitating Airwaves- aiming at Sakura. Sasuke rush toward her and push her out of the way from getting hurt, while he is taking damage from it and knocking him back greatly.  
Dosu use his -Resonating Echo Drill- on his right arm and hit Sasuke back and knocking him on the ground.  
Sasuke is unconscious, while Kin smash Sakura face into the ground, resulting Sakura passing out.

Team dosu is looking at Naruto who is sleeping beside Hanabi.  
" Hey, hey, hey! Doesn't this look bad?! " Shikamaru is telling Ino and Choji about team seven situation.  
" What should we do?! " Choji asking his team mates.

* * *

Hope you enjoy the story, despite the spelling mistakes and grammar errors :(

As always, thank you for taking your time for reading this and leaving a honest review. Take care, ***bow***


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

 **Masashi Kishimoto** own **Naruto**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Ino jump out, along with Shikamaru who is dragging Choji long scarf.  
" More pests, I see... " Dosu commented.  
" A blonde bitch, a skinny boy and a fatass! " Zaku commented team ten group.  
Choji ran toward Zaku and punch his face, for calling him a fat ass.  
Luckily, Shikamaru let go Choji scarf, or else he be dragging along by Choji strength.  
" Shut the fuck up, you idiot! I'm just big bone! " Choji complaining to Zaku.  
* That what he gets for calling him a fat ass * Ino and Shikamaru is thinking the same.  
Zaku landed nearby bushes, " THAT'S FUCKING HURT! YOU MOTHER FUCKER! " He is yelling at Choji.  
Choji was about to charge and take on Zaku, Dosu tackle Choji.  
" I take on him! You two take on the others! " Dosu commanded them.  
-Decapitating Airwaves- Zaku yell with his hand near together, aiming at Shikamaru and Ino.  
They both jump out of the way, Kin threw senbon at Ino, paralyzing her.  
* Not good! Its me against those two! * Shikamaru is thinking this situation.  
Kin threw senbon at Shikamaru, while misses. Zaku took advantage, when Shikamaru jump in mid-air and shout his jutsu -Extreme Decapitating Airwaves-.  
Leveling the surrounding area, wiping out anything in its path, along with Shikamaru.  
Dosu had beaten Choji, and going back to his group.  
Zaku is breathing hard, " Dammit! I'm almost out of chakra! " he is shouting.  
They are slowly advancing toward Naruto and Hanabi.  
Zaku commented about slicing Hanabi face up, Kin look at him in disgust, while Dosu doesn't care.

Naruto suddenly woke up.  
With purple aura swirling around him, " What the fuck did you say? I want you repeat those words again! " Naruto shout with feral looks on his face.  
Dosu, Zaku, Kin. Stopped in their track, they are in fear of Naruto evil aura.  
Naruto eyes, slit pupils, his eyes blue eyes changes to yellow. His blonde hair slowly change into black and it grow, his hair length reach his back.  
Naruto tan skin change to white or pale, however you look at it.  
" He look like Orochimaru! " Kin commenting about Naruto changes.  
Naruto disappear quickly, knocking dosu away with his right fist. Before any of them could react, Naruto already grabbing Zaku both arms and his right foot is on his back.  
" I'm going to take away both of your arms... " Naruto coldly stated to Zaku.  
" No, please... Don't " Zaku is begging him not to do it.  
Zaku scream loud, when you can hear both of his arm cracked. Naruto simply kick him away and turn his attention to Kin.  
Kin falls down and is pissing herself and sweating, she can't believe he could do that, without blinking.  
Naruto just look around the area and saw Ino and Shikamaru and Choji unconscious, he also saw Sasuke and Sakura are unconscious too.  
* Sasuke and Sakura, must have protected me and Hanabi. Team ten came to aid to protect them from the enemy. " Naruto concluded while looking his surrounding.  
Naruto slowly look at Kin and walks to her, and she couldn't move a muscle. She is too scared and doesn't want to do anything that might end up like her team mate Zaku.  
Naruto grab her shirt and disappear and appear on top of the tree, far away from his team mates.

Naruto pull Kin face close to him.  
He smirk at her, seeing her fear and that she is closing her eyes tightly and not opening them up.  
Naruto put his left arm around her waist and released his right hand from her shirt, while putting his right hand on the back of her head and put her lip against his.  
Kissing her while forcing his to tongue inside her mouth, Kin open her eyes and she see Naruto is staring right into her eyes.  
Naruto pour the kyubi chakra, Kin feels a hot sensations around her and without notice, she slowly wrap both of her arms around him.  
Naruto is marking her, while she doesn't know that.

 **Flash Back**

 _"Where am I?" Naruto commenting._  
 _" You're in your mind and in sewer, boy. " Mystery Voice._  
 _" Who are you and where are you? " Naruto shouted out._  
 _" Right in front of you. " Mystery Voice._  
 _Naruto walks in front of him and saw a large bars and notice a big shadowy figure._  
 _Suddenly a claw came right at him, nearly hitting Naruto._  
 _" What the hell? " Naruto shouted at the shadow figure._  
 _" It's cause of you, I'm in here... " Kyubi said to Naruto._  
 _" You! You are the demon! You are the one who made my life a living nightmare! " Naruto shouted._  
 _" Boy, I'm jailed in here, there is no way for me to control the villagers actions. If anything, they are the one who hated you, not me. " Kyubi stated to him._  
 _Naruto suddenly went quiet, Kyubi is right._  
 _" I had seen how they have treated you and how you had live and if it wasn't for me, they would've done something worse to you. " Kyubi let Naruto knows._  
 _" What do you mean? " He ask Kyubi._  
 _" If they knew you had sharingan eyes, they would either take your eyes or put you in prison or force you into mating and making soldiers for them. " Kyubi coldly stated._

 _Naruto remember when Hanabi was fated to be sealed into branch family and he step in and told Hiashi he would take care of her._  
 _Hiashi simply look at him, and said if he wants her, he must do a death battle with a Hyuga clan member._  
 _Naruto force to face a jonin level, he was beaten badly and was bleeding. It was a fact he couldn't win against a jonin, what happened was Naruto chakra turn red and he beaten the jonin hyuga._  
 _By taking his chance of him lowering his guard and not to mention, surprised by Naruto chakra sudden change._  
 _Naruto eyes suddenly seeing the attack pattern and slowly he can predict and in the end, Naruto killed the jonin hyuga._  
 _Naruto went to the lake to wash the blood off of him and he notice red eyes in the reflection._  
 _* Sharingan! * He thought to himself._  
 _He deactivate his eyes and drag the lifeless body of a hyuga member and throw him at Hiashi feet._  
 _No one had bother to watch the one on one duel, thinking Naruto would've die to a hyuga member hand._  
 _But they were wrong, and Hiashi have the clan members to throw Naruto and Hanabi out of their clan compound._

 _Naruto stop remembering the horrible past, and look at Kyubi._  
 _" So what do you want? " He ask._  
 _" I want to get out of here, but seeing that, the answer would be no. " Kyubi just look at Naruto eyes._  
 _Naruto stop and take away the dark underground sewer and change his mindscape into a beautiful forest._  
 _This surprised the Kyubi, and he look straight into the Kyubi eyes and his eyes have sharingan in them._  
 _" What are you trying to do? " Kyubi ask him._  
 _Suddenly, Kyubi form change and revealed her true self._  
 _She is wearing a pink yukata with her ears form of a fox on top of her head and her eyes are fox like with slit orange eyes._  
 _With her E-cup breasts size, showing skin on top._  
 _" So this is how you look like... " Naruto commented to Kyubi and turn his head around._  
 _" my name is Kurama " she say, Naruto turn his head to her and ask her again and she told her name second time to him._  
 _She simply flick her long red hair out of her face, revealing her beautiful face at him and smile at him._  
 _" You're the first one, who actually change his dark mind into a beautiful living one. " She told him._  
 _Naruto said nothing just simply look at her face, while trying to avoid his eyes from looking at her body head to toe._  
 _She is walking toward him with Japanese Geta and a white Tabi socks. While revealing her smooth legs to him,_  
 _Kurama just look at him. " I'm going to let you know a little secret, " she telling him._  
 _She told him, that he could find a mate and pour her chakra into them. Making them obedient and that they would loved only him and die for him._  
 _So, he wouldn't feel loveless and alone, not to mention it be hard for him to protect Hanabi all alone._  
 _She revealed he can only choose nine women in his life and no more then that._  
 _Naruto just look at her and smirk and said to Kurama, " What if I choose you? " Kurama just give out a small laugh._  
 _" I'm flatter, " She said to him. " But you are forgetting, that I'm jailed in here? " She told him._  
 _" What if I can find a body and place you in one? " Naruto asking Her._  
 _She raise her eyebrow at him, " That could possible work. " But the host will die, since I'm going to be inside and taking over it. " Kurama said in a amusing tone._  
 _" I don't see a problem with that, if I can have a beautiful woman like you at my side, not to mention also powerful. " Naruto telling her._  
 _Giving her a slight blush and a arouse._  
 _* What a interesting fella, * She thought about Naruto._  
 _" So, does that mean they obey me? Or you, " Naruto asking Kurama._  
 _" What do you mean by that? " Kurama asking Naruto._  
 _" If I pour your control in them. " Naruto stated._  
 _" Oh, you can also mix in your chakra if your that worry. " She tells him._  
 _" I see... " Naruto thinking about this and taking in all of this._  
 _" By the way, it seems that snake gave you a power boost. " Kurama letting Naruto know._  
 _" What do you mean? " Naruto asking Kurama._  
 _" You remember she kissed you? She let one of the small white snake inside you, they not only tell her, your location but also give you a little power in case anything happened to you. " She told him._  
 _" But then again, her evil aura is nowhere close to mine. " Kurama chuckles while saying this to Naruto._  
 _" Of course not, You are a demon fox, that no one could kill. Not to mention a beautiful one, that I don't mind having inside me. " Naruto smirk while saying this._  
 _She just smile at him, " I must say, the parents should be proud of their son to be a flirty one and not to mention a dangerous one " she letting Naruto knows._  
 _" What? My parents? You know who they are? " Naruto asking her._  
 _" Oh, right. No one in the village told you, while everybody knew... " Kurama remembering how no one told him that he had a parents._  
 _" Minato Namikaze is your father and Kushina Uzumaki is your mother. " She told him._  
 _" I'm the fourth hokage son?! " Naruto shouting out surprised look on his face._  
 _" Yes, the old man... Third hokage made a law not to mention about this to you, or the fact you are jailing me. " She calmly told him._  
 _" Your father wish the villagers to see you are a hero, not a demon vessel. Sadly they don't share his idea and discarded his wishes, " She inform Naruto._  
 _" The only people who doesn't know about this, is your generations, since the Hokage made the law, anyways. " She tells Naruto._  
 _" If that the case, " Naruto saying this, while walking inside the cage._  
 _He pull Kurama toward him and kissed her deeply, she blushed and look at him._  
 _" I make them see me as a demon! " He say that while his blue eyes turn into an slit orange eyes, looking like Kurama eyes._  
 _" My, you sure do pull a fast move on me. Not to mention you stole my first kiss " She said in a teasing tone to him._  
 _He blush a little and look at her and start to kiss her more._

 ***Lemon***

 _He undress her Yukata and kissed her neck and slowly move toward her breasts, she let out a moan._  
 _and he is sucking her left tit and using his right hand playing with her nipple, and his left hand sliding down toward her pussy._  
 _Fingering her and making her wet, Kurama start to breath heavy and moaning more._  
 _She can't believe how good he is, Naruto stop doing what he was doing to Kurama._  
 _She look at him in a pleading eyes, wondering why did he stop making her feels so good?_  
 _She notice, Naruto is slowly undressing himself._  
 _He raise both of her legs in the air, while inserting his 9 inch penis inside of her._  
 _She let out a yip, and Naruto looks down and see that she bleeding. It was her first time and he had taken her virginity._  
 _He slowly move his hip gently, back and fourth. Not wanting to hurt her, while french kissing her._  
 _He slowly use his arms moving her legs off his shoulder, and wrap his arms around her body and hugging her, while making love to her and kissing her._  
 _After a while, he can feels his limits and so is Kurama._  
 _Kurama was the first one to climax while arching her back, while Naruto isn't far ahead._  
 _He released his cum inside her vagina, straight to her womb. Making her, his._  
 _He isn't finish yet, he took out his cock and place it in front of her face and told her to clean it._  
 _She doesn't want to at first, but he is dominating her. She obey and move her head toward his penis and open her mouth wide._  
 _Naruto getting impatience and use both of his hands, and pull her head toward his penis._  
 _Slamming her head into it and deep throating it, while he is moaning._  
 _Despite tears are showing on her face, Naruto is clearly lost in pleasure from her mouth._  
 _It was her first time and she is making a mess, Naruto enjoy it, nevertheless if she is experience or not._  
 _Naruto feels he near his limit, sudden thrust his hip fast and hard._  
 _Releasing load of his cum inside her mouth, she choke and he move his penis out of her mouth._  
 _While drools are coming out of her mouth, Naruto told her to swallow it. She did and gulp it all down, while Naruto is smiling at the sight and it pleased._  
 _Soon he flip her on back, " I'm going to take another virginity of yours " Naruto stated._  
 _Kurama eyes went wide, " Please, no. " she pleading him._  
 _He thrust his hip, into her asshole. Taking her virginity again, She yip in pain._  
 _Naruto lean forward to her and slowly kiss her neck and whispering to her that he will be gentle._  
 _She closed her eyes and moan a little, when Naruto using his right hand playing with her pussy. While he is using his left hand, caress her left breast and her nipple._  
 _Slowly, making her forget the pain. While he gently thrust in and out of her, her breathing became ragged._  
 _Soon he released his load in her tight asshole._  
 _After that he lay down with Kurama resting on his left arm and holding him._

 ***Lemon End***

 **Flash Back End**

Kin letting out a moan, Naruto stop kissing her and look at her and told her that she belong to him and only him.  
She is his bitch and nobody else for that matter. " Is this your first time, experience a kiss? " Naruto asking her.  
She blush and only nod at him, he smiled at her. Knowing that she hadn't experience sex in life, meaning he be the first one to take everything from her.  
But right now, isn't the time to do it. Since others are going to wake up soon, he look at her and told her not to let anybody touch her. Since she now belonged to him,  
He disappear along with Kin, He reappear at the ground where his team mates are unconscious along with Kin, he went to Sakura unconscious body and took the heaven scroll and threw it toward Kin.  
She is wondering why, before she could ask.  
" I want to see you in the tournament and after all, I don't want my mate to fail. " He told her.  
Making her blush, he told her to take her team mates away before the others awake.  
She pick up Dosu and Zaku and disappear.  
Naruto hair become short again and turn blonde, while his yellow slit eyes turn normal to his blue eyes, and his white skin or pale turning back to his normal tan skin.

Naruto slowly walks toward Ino and lean down and using his left arm holding her.  
He gently caress her face, waking her up.  
She slowly open her eyes and saw Naruto is looking at her, while feeling a warmth near her face, she then notice it was Naruto hand who is touching her cheek.  
Making her face a little red, " Ino, I want to thank you and your team for protecting me and Hanabi. You are a wonderful kunoichi and I'm glad you help out " Naruto said to her while smiling at her.  
Making her blush a little at Naruto words, * Is this really Naruto? ... * She thought to herself.  
Naruto slowly raise her up, look at Ino and said " Sadly, it seems they have taken our scroll and left... " Naruto said to Ino with a sad look on his face.  
Ino want to say something to him, but Naruto stop her and told her " Ino, I think you should check up on Choji and Shikamaru to see if they are alright. "  
Making her remember the fight they had with the sound ninjas, she ran off looking for her team mates.  
Naruto smiled, but no one can see it.

Sasuke and Sakura and Hanabi finally awoke.  
Naruto thanked Sasuke and Sakura for protecting him and Hanabi, " This is what team mates are for, you don't need to thank us, Naruto " Sasuke informing him.  
Regardless, Naruto still thank him and Sakura.  
He inform them that, the enemy had taken their scroll and they have few days left to find heaven and earth scrolls.  
Sasuke and Sakura nodded at him, while Naruto patting Hanabi head and smiling at her.  
He also inform them that team ten had help them out, Sasuke and Sakura looks surprised.  
Sakura got up and ran toward to Ino and suddenly jump at her and hugging her.  
Ino yelp a little, surprised that Sakura jump out of nowhere and hugging her all of the sudden.  
Ino saw Sakura tears, and just smiled at her friend.  
Choji and Shikamaru are laying near beside each others.  
Shikamaru look worst, he had taken damage from Zaku jutsu up close and breathing hard.  
They bandage Shikamaru, Naruto told them not to worry about Shikamaru.  
Naruto start using -Medical Ninja Techniques- on Shikamaru, they are surprised.  
He just explain to him that he learned it in library, while the truth is that he saw the hospital staff using hands sign with his sharingan copying their techniques.  
Shikamaru slowly open his eyes, his body wound are closing and slowly disappearing.  
He notice Naruto hands are glowing and that he is using Medical Ninja Techniques on him.  
" Hey, I'm glad you are awake Shikamaru. " Naruto saying to him and smiling at him.  
Ino is wiping her tears away, thinking he is hurt badly.  
" Troublesome " Shikamaru mumble and smile at Naruto.

After Shikamaru is fully healed, Naruto move next to Choji and start healing him also.  
Naruto let them know, that Shikamaru had to be heal first because he was in bad conditions, now that he is fine.  
Choji is being healed by Naruto, they all nodded at his word.  
Choji let out a yawn and ask is it time for dinner, making his friends laugh at him.  
Naruto look at his team and team ten.

He ask Ino and her team if they wanna stick together and find scrolls together.  
He won't forced them, if they don't want to team up.  
Ino and her team, decided to team up with Naruto team. Since they got nothing to lose, after all Naruto wanted to find earth scroll for Ino team.  
As thanking them for helping him and his team out, they soon found Team Shibire and beat them and taken their earth scroll.

Naruto threw the earth scroll at Ino.  
Sasuke and Sakura and Hanabi was about to ask Naruto why he did that.  
" I wanna thanked Ino and her team for helping us out, I don't want to owe them a favor, beside I don't mind helping out a pretty blonde girl " Naruto wink at Ino.  
Ino is face is redden, she is blushing hard at Naruto comment and the way he just flirt. Not even caring that there are people are around,  
Hanabi start to get jealous and pout at Naruto, He pat her head and apologizing to her.  
Sasuke and Sakura and Shikamaru and Choji are having sweat drops on the back of their heads, looking at the situation.  
" You don't need to team with us anymore. Since you guys got the earth scroll, " Naruto letting team ten knows.  
Ino refused to depart, Shikamaru and Choji agreed with Ino.  
Ino is slowly, starting to forget her crush on Sasuke. Due to Naruto influence on her and commenting about her and not to mention flirting.

Team seven and team ten beaten Oboro team taken their heaven scroll.  
They also beaten team Shiore taking their earth scroll, but their captain leader is nowhere to be found.  
Soon they reach the center building and read the sign and open the scrolls.  
Iruka appear along with Ebisu, congratulations both of the team for passing the test.

Naruto and team ten are the third to arrived.  
While team Baki are the first one to get here, Gaara and Temari and Kankuro.  
Second team to get here is Team 8, Kiba and Shino and Hinata.  
They are currently waiting for others to arrivals.

Soon everyone gather at the hall.  
Hiruzen was about to say something until, Special Jōnin appear in front of them.  
He cough and told Hokage, doesn't need to announce and allow him to do it.  
Hayate Gekko is coughing while telling them the rules and why they are doing this exam.  
Making some people sweat dropping, wondering should he be here at all.

After finishing.  
He start to ask anyone if they want to drop out of the match, before he start calling their name.  
Kabuto raise his hand up and saying he is forfeiting the match.  
Others are murmuring about him, the rumors about Kabuto always reach here and calling it quits.  
They wonder why, but it doesn't matter to them. They have to focus on the others and the upcoming matches.  
Naruto glare at Zaku, giving him a look, saying that if he doesn't give up now. He would kill him if they call his name out to face him.  
Zaku sweat and slowly raise his arm, while in pain by having to lift his arm up. He inform that he is going to forfeit this match, due to having both of his arms broken.  
" If, that's everybody... I'm going to call out your name and please step up and get ready to fight. " Hayate letting others knows.

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akado  
The match is easily win by Sasuke, since all Yoroi hands does is steal chakra and he seem to know nothing else.  
Sasuke just dodge Yoroi hand and punching him and giving him kicks, making Yoroi knocking out and Sasuke declare as winner of this match.  
Sakura and Naruto and Hanabi cheers for him, while Ino is just looking at Naruto and day dreaming and forgetting to cheer for Sasuke.

Shino Aburame vs. Misumi Tsurugi  
Shino easily win, due to his bugs eating Misumi chakra, Misumi lay on the ground, passing out.  
Shino declare winner for this match.

Kankuro vs. Rock Lee  
Kankuro lost to Lee, due to his super speed movement and his raw strength and punching Kankuro, knocking him out cold.  
Declare winner Rock Lee.

Sakura vs. Tenten  
Tenten easily won this match due to her weapons and Sakura has no way to counter them.  
Declare winner Tenten.

Ino Yamanaka vs. Naruto Uzumaki  
Naruto slowly raise his up and forfeiting this match, making others murmurs about him.  
Ino yelled at him why he is giving up this fight. Naruto simply look at her and told her,  
He can't raise his hand against her, it would hurt him if he damage he pretty face and winking at her and left.  
Ino blushed again, while Kiba and Hanabi are jealous.  
Declare winner Ino.

Temari vs. Shikamaru  
Shikamaru raise his hand up and calling it quits, everyone wondering why.  
He said it too bothersome and it not worth it, making Temari pissed.  
She think he is going to say something sweet like Naruto, but she was wrong.  
Declare winner Temari.

Kin Tsuchi vs. Choji Akimichi  
Choji raise his hand up and calling quit too.  
Everyone wondering why, he simply state, he is too hungry to fight.  
Declare winner Kin Tsuchi

Dosu Kinuta vs. Neji Hyuga  
" Give up right now, or else you will regret it " Neji told Dosu.  
" Oh? What make you sound so confident? " Dosu asking Neji.  
" Because your fate is sealed, when you face me " Neji told him.  
" Bah, that it? ha! Prove it then! " Dosu telling him in his confident tone.  
Neji rush toward him and using gentle fist, blocking all chakra points of Dosu.  
Neji then start to beat him into a bloody pulp, until Hayate had to step him and announce Neji as the winner.  
medics are rushing toward Dosu and start moving him, some are scare of Neji cruel treatments toward Dosu.

Hinata Hyuga vs. Hanabi Uzumaki  
Hinata looks at her younger sister face and spit on the ground.  
" You disgust me! " Hinata coldly told her little sister.  
Hanabi start to shivers at Hinata cold words, " Quit now, and you may live! " Hinata told her little sisters.  
" No! I won't! I face you! " Hanabi shouted to her older sister.  
" Fine, don't blame me if you die by my hands " Hinata told her younger sister. While making stance of hyuga style,  
without warning, Hinata rush toward Hanabi using -Palm Bottom- sending Hanabi flying backward, while coughing blood.  
Hinata continue her assault, Hanabi tries to block her older sister attacks.  
Hinata finally stop, Hanabi is holding her chest and breathing hard.  
" Stop being childish and give up, you won't win against me " Hinata coldly stated.  
" I... Won't... Give... Up... " Hanabi telling her older sister while coughing some blood.  
Hinata is furious at her little sister, not giving up the match and being stubborn.  
Hinata is rushing in, to give her a killing blow.  
Until, she was stop by Neji blocking her attack, while Naruto is hugging Hanabi, before she hits the ground.  
" It's enough! You have won! You do not need to kill her! " Neji yell at Hinata.  
" Hmph, it her foolish mistake, not wanting to give up. " Hinata told Neji and slowly head toward to the stairs.  
Neji turn around and look at Naruto and seeing his face in anger, while he look sad at Hanabi.  
Neji finally walks away, Naruto call out for medics, they didn't appear.  
Naruto remember, it cause they hate him and they also hate Hanabi.  
Finally medics shows up and carry Hanabi away, Naruto clenched his fists.  
Declare winner Hinata Hyuga.

Gaara vs. Kiba Inuzuka  
Kiba gave up and not wanting to face her, since she saw how Gaara kills others, without blinking.  
Declare winner Gaara.

Soon their names start to appear on the big screen.

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Hinata Hyuga [ first match ]  
Temari vs. Tenten [ second match ]  
Ino Yamanaka vs. Kin Tsuchi [ third match ]  
Gaara vs. Neji Hyuga [ fourth match ]  
Shino Aburame vs. Rock Lee [ fifth match ]

Sasuke looks at Naruto and place his hand on Naruto shoulder and said to him " Don't worry, I will win this for Hanabi. "  
Naruto looks at Sasuke and give him a nod and slowly walks away.  
Hayate cough and told everyone that they had a month to prepared for their match and he disappear.

Kakashi is away with Sasuke.  
Sasuke is learning -Chidori- from his teacher, letting his family knows he won't be home for a while.  
Hinata walks to Neji and told him not to lose and make hyuga clan to look weak, while walking away.  
Sakura went to check up on Hanabi conditions, leaving Naruto alone.

Ino soon follow Naruto.  
" What do you want, Ino? " He ask her, while looking sad.  
" I'm just checking if you are alright... " Ino said sadly to Naruto.  
" Why, do you care? You never once pay attention to me. It's always about Sasuke, " Naruto told her.  
Ino is shocked, hearing this from Naruto. She then remember why, his little sister got badly beaten.  
" Naruto... " Ino just called his name.  
Naruto head to his old apartment, while Ino still follows him.  
Naruto went inside and sit on his torn bed, Ino look shocked at Naruto state of his apartment.  
She can see that his place been broken and destroy and wrote nasty stuff on the front door and the wall.  
She closed the door, walking toward Naruto and sit beside him.  
* I didn't know, that he had a terrible life... " She thinking to herself.  
Naruto place his hands on his face and holding back his tears.  
" Naruto... " Ino calling his name.  
" I have enough of this damn place! " Naruto said in anger.  
Ino didn't say anything and just listen to him.  
" They fucking hated me! What worst, they treat Hanabi, as they treated same as me! She isn't a fucking demon, or a monster! " Naruto yelled.  
Ino doesn't know what to say to him, after all. She had only paid attention to hear dear Sasuke and never give a second thought about Naruto.  
" Damn it all! " Naruto yell, while lift the table and threw it.  
Ino is startled, but now she understand why he is so angry.  
Everyone had told her to stay away from him and calling him demon. Not only her but everyone else's too, the only one who had paid attention to Naruto.  
Was her team mates, Shikamaru and Choji and Kiba when they were little. Despite the villagers warning them not to play with Naruto,  
they ignore the adults and play with him and befriended him. Ino, choose to listen to the elders and ignore Naruto and never once thought about him, or even care.  
Seeing this, making her hate herself.  
Naruto slump down into the ground and hitting the floor with his fist, until they start bleeding.  
Ino hug Naruto and stop him from hitting the floor with his fist, while pleading him to stop.  
" Why? Why the fuck should I? I don't have a fucking family, beside Hanabi, I don't even know my fucking parents alive or dead or they ditch me! " Naruto yelled in anger  
He knows who is his parents are, but he isn't going to blabbering it out.  
" Even kids stay far away from me, when I tried to befriend them! Not to mention the fucking adults hates me! They hate me, for being fucking born! " Naruto slam his fist into the ground so hard that blood splatter everywhere.  
His fist are broken, He doesn't even care, cause he knows they will start to heal.  
Ino looks sad and shocked by Naruto statement.  
" Naruto, I'm here for you... " Ino said to him.  
" No, you are only here for Sasuke, nothing else, nothing more. " Naruto told her.  
She is hurt by his word but he is right, as a kid, all she talk about is Sasuke and wanting to be his girlfriend.  
She hugged Naruto tightly and tears start to shed, she start to see Naruto in a new light.  
How hard it must have been for Naruto, living all alone this time and not having someone to care beside his little sister.  
How he must deal with the village hates and abused, while she doesn't know any about this.  
She remember asking Shikamaru once,  
" Hey, Why are you being friend with that idiot? " Ino asking Shikamaru.  
" Troublesome... " Shikamaru says to her while rubbing the back of his head.  
" Hey, answer me! " Ino yelled at him.  
" He isn't bad, if you pay attention. You know he is suffering, he isn't like us. " Shikamaru told her.  
" Who cares about him! The adults told us to stay away from him, since he is no good! " Ino told Shikamaru.  
Shikamaru looks at Ino with a disappointment face, said nothing to her and walks away.  
Ino finally gets what he meant, * He doesn't have parents, like us, he is always alone and shunned away from the villagers. He did nothing to gain their hatred and the hateful glares... *  
Ino wish Shikamaru would told her more detail, instead of being cryptic with his words.  
But then, what would she do? Would she change? Would she befriend with Naruo? She doesn't know.

Naruto turn his face, looking at Ino eyes.  
Ino eyes are light blue, and soon he kissed her.  
Ino is shocked, but did nothing to stop him.

 ***Lemon***

Naruto carry her on bed and start kissing her deeply, while caress her body with his touch.  
He slowly moved his hands and start to undress her, Ino is covering her breasts from Naruto sight.  
She is embarrassed at her body, since it isn't well developed.  
Naruto done pouring Kurama chakra in Ino mouth, slowly stop his kiss and pull Ino hands away from her breasts.  
He said to her, that she is pretty regardless of her body and start to kissed her again.  
She wrap around her arms around Naruto body.  
Naruto slowly undress himself, while using his hands caress Ino breasts.  
She let out a moan, he slowly broke off the kiss and move toward her neck and kiss it.  
Soon he stop playing with her tits and moving his hands away, while kissing her breasts and sucking her tits.  
He is moving his head down, while still kissing her body, and slowly kissing her stomach and insert his tongue in her belly button.  
Ino feeling a little ticklish, soon he moved his head and kiss her clitorus and gently, play biting it. Ino moan and put her hands onto Naruto head and push his face toward her pussy.  
Soon he move his face toward her vagina and insert his tongue inside of her, tasting her soaked wet pussy.  
Ino moan and call out his name " Naruto... " while she is in pleasure.  
She is soaking wet and grabbing Naruto face and pushing his face toward her pussy harder, she felt so good and she felt like she is in heaven right now.  
Naruto stop kissing and removing his tongue from her vagina, she moan and wish he didn't stop making feeling so good.  
He start to get on top of her and slowly insert his 9 inch penis inside of her, she yelp in pain.  
Naruto kiss her forehead and whisper to her, that he promise to be gentle to her.  
Finally inside of her, Ino start to arching her back.  
Her hands are on Naruto blanket and she is gripping them hard, she is in pain and she lost her virginity to Naruto.  
Naruto grunt, how tight Ino pussy are.  
He lick Ino tears away and start to french kiss her, Ino let go of the blanket and warp her arms around Naruo.  
With each thrust, Ino nails scratches Naruto back. Ino biting her bottom lip, she is still in pain, having Naruto penis inside her and thrusting his hip.  
Naruto kiss Ino face and just bare the pain of Ino, leaving her scratches mark on his back.  
Ino start to moan, the pain is seceding, she gasp and moan even more and calling his name.  
With each thrust, She call Naruto name louder and louder.  
Finally at their limits, both climax at the same time. Naruto released his sperms inside of her, Ino hugging Naruto tightly, having her legs wrap around his waist.  
Both are breathing hard, Naruto start to kiss her and he wasn't even finish yet, he still have more to give her.

 ***Lemon End***

Ino is asleep on top of Naruto body and her head is laying on his left arm.  
She is naked, when she open her eyes and seeing Naruto face, she got up slowly and rub her eyes.  
Ino saw Naruto naked body and start to blush, she start to remember what had happened, last night.  
She just had sex with Naruto, He had taken her virginity! When she got up she felt pain in her back.  
She remember Naruto did anal sex with her, not to mention she also clean his penise when it was full of cum.  
She blushed and went to the bathroom, Naruto woken up by noise, slowly got up.  
He went inside the bathroom, Seeing Ino naked body he grin and went toward her and hug her back.  
She was startled by him, soon she felt his erect penis against her butts.  
Naruto whisper to her " Was it good for your first time? " She blush and said yes.  
Naruto slowly start to kiss back her neck and going to have sex with her again, he carry her into the bath tube.  
Naruto start making love to her again.

Ino had given everything to Naruto,  
Her kiss, her body, her virginity, everything of hers now belong to Naruto.  
What she doesn't know is that Naruto had mark her and she is number three, while Kin is the second one he had mark and didn't made love to her yet.  
They already finish getting dress and Ino face is still red, remembering what they had done in the bathroom.  
Naruto slowly wrap around her waist, and told her, she is his.  
He told her, that he is going to have more girlfriends.  
When she heard that she was upset at him, before she can say anything.  
He told her to use her mind transfering jutsu, she did.  
There entering his mind she saw Kurama and saw his past and learn what he meant and why he is doing this.  
Finally done, she is at her body and no longer in his mindscape.  
Naruto turn Ino around and made her face look at his, he kiss her face cheeks and said to her.  
" Ino, we made love and I don't want to lie to you. If you can't accept this, it's fine " Naruto told her.  
Ino shake her head and hug Naruto and told her she is okay with it, as long he loved her as same as the rest of them.  
He put his hand on the back of her head and told her, right now he love the same as Kurama and her.  
But he didn't mention if he loved the same as Kin, but it made Ino happy.  
" I won't let you go now, since you accept this. No matter what happened in the future, I will protect you and the one I loved. " He said to her.  
Naruto kiss her forehead and told her, she had to go train for the upcoming match. She doesn't want to, but he is right, she had to prepared herself, after all, Naruto let her win.  
It wouldn't look good in front of the crowd if she lose, not to mention she wants to prove Naruto she is strong and can protect him from dangers.  
She left, while waving good bye, Naruto mean while just did a air kiss, making Ino blush, he gave out a small laughs and find she is adorable.

* So she is the second girl, you had mark huh? * Kurama made a statement in his head.  
* You are wrong... * Naruto reply back to Kurama in his head.  
* What do you mean? * Kurama asking Naruto.  
* You are the first one... * Naruto told Kurama in his head.  
Making her blush, * Idiot! I dont count! I told you, you can mark 9 women in your life! I'm not a human! * She shouted at him in his head.  
Naruto smile and thinking Kurama must be blushing right now.  
* Well, it might be true, what you just say, but let's not forget... I lost my virginity to you * Naruto reply to Kurama in his thought.  
Kurama is quiet and doesn't respond back to Naruto, cause she is blushing and doesn't know what to say to him.  
After all, he is right, he did have his first experience with her. She didn't know he mark her as his first, despite that she is his prisoner.  
She is happy that Naruto thought of her this way.  
* After all, Kin is second and Ino is third. While you are the first woman, who I gave my virgin to, and no one else. Making you the only one who is first and only one to me. * Naruto told her in his head.  
* You... Idiot! * She reply back to him.

Naruto went to hospital and check on Hanabi and see that she is getting out of the hospital.  
Naruto apologize to Hanabi, " I wanted to stay by your side, but if I stay. I might get angry, seeing how badly you are hurt and that I might do something reckless, like looking for Hinata and hurt her. "  
Naruto told Hanabi. She just hug him and told him not to worry, she also told him Sakura was there with her, so she wasn't alone. Sasuke even came by and telling her that he is going to beat her older sister and win.  
Naruto smile at Hanabi and hold her hand and walk out of the hospital.  
Before they reach to Inuzuka compound, Naruto lean down and use his -Medical Ninja Techniques- on her.  
Hanabi wanted to ask why, but Naruto told her, he doesn't the medical staffs to fully take care of her, or heal her for that matter.  
He was right, she still injure from Hinata attacks. She wasn't fully recovered yet and they still released her...  
But thankful for Kurama chakra, it healed all her injury.

Naruto is at Tsume home.  
Tsume Inuzuka isn't at home, but Kiba is at home.  
Kiba happily hug Naruto and Hanabi, she told them that their mother is off doing mission, preparing for the upcoming tournament in a month.  
Hanabi is playing with Akamaru, Kiba was about to head out and buy groceries.  
Hanabi runs up to her and ask her if she can come along with Kiba and Akamaru, Kiba smile at Hanabi and said sure.  
They left Naruto at home alone, once they are far away from their home and near the market.  
A figure appear out of the ground and walking toward Naruto, He said nothing and just stand there.  
" When the girls get back, let them know, you be gone for a month time training. " She told Naruto.  
" I'm guessing, you are going to train me... Aren't you Orochimaru? " He ask her.  
She smiled at him, " Of course, I did not lie to you in the forest about wanting to train you did I? "  
" You didn't... I already decided to come along with you and leave this place anyways, " Naruto stated.  
" Oh, by the way, tell me... Why is it Kin Tsuchi have a similar chakra as yours? " She asking him in a curious state.  
Naruto told Orochimaru that he had marked her, she belong to him and served only to him.  
Orochimaru raised her eyebrow at Naruto statement, " Oh, really now? I did not unexpected that " she told him.  
" I'm also interest in you too, " Naruto said to Orochimaru.  
She looks at him, thinking he is jesting. But she see that he isn't laughing or lying in his word, but she wonder, what does he mean he wants to mark her?  
" But I won't, since I'm still weak and I need to prove myself, that I'll be stronger then you one day. " Naruto told Orochimaru.  
" Oh? I'm curious, what do you mean by that? " Orochimaru ask him.  
" So, I can make you... Mine. " He told her.  
" You do know I'm old right? " She told him.  
" Yes, I know, but I also know that you use -Eternal Youth and Immortality Technique- by transfering your souls into a younger body " He told her.  
Orochimaru is surprised by Naruto statement, how could he know this?  
Before she could ask him, he told Orochimaru, that after the match he look her name up and found out why, she had to leave konoha.  
He also mention to her, that he had met Kyubi and can access the Kyubi chakra, he can also hear Orochimaru voice being young with his keen sense of hearing.  
" I see, since you already met the nine-tails you have not only the chakra, but also fox like hearing and sense of smell... Interesting " Orochimaru thought to herself.  
" Not to mention, you will be mine one day... " Naruto told Orochimaru.  
Making her stop thinking of Naruto and nine-tails, " My, I did not know you are interest in older woman " Orochimaru told Naruto.  
" I'm interest in those who are helping me, not to mention you are also one of the legendary sannin and a powerful one, not to mention your beauty " Naruto commented on her looks.  
" My, what flattery " Orochimaru commented to Naruto.  
" But you know, those who wishes to be in a relationship with me, never last long. " Orochimaru told Naruto.  
" It because they are fool, they can't handle a real woman like you " Naruto stated.  
She smirk at Naruto, " Not to mention, I can smell you never had experience in love, or in bed for that matter " Naruto told Orochimaru.  
She was surprised and there a slight blush on her face. * How does he knows?! * she is thinking to herself.  
Not knowing that Naruto is sniffing her out. " Don't worry, I'm not an idiot who goes around and blab his mouth " Naruto told Orochimaru.  
" What an interesting person you are, " Orochimaru told Naruto.  
" Orochimaru, don't do anything to Kin... " Naruto telling Orochimaru.  
" Oh? What if I do? " Orochimaru asking Naruto in a curious tone.  
" If you did, you must be really jealous of her... " Naruto said in a teasing tone to Orochimaru.  
She raise her eyebrow at him, soon he step closer to Orochimaru and before she could say anything.  
He pull her down and french kiss her, sending a large chakra mix of Kurama and his.  
Orochimaru is stunned by Naruto action, Naruto let go of the kiss and panting hard.  
He had just sent a large amount of chakra just to mark her and make her, only his.  
Orochimaru notice Naruto sweating and panting hard, " What did you do to me? " She ask him.  
" I mark you, meaning you are my mate and you belong to nobody but me! " Naruto said to her with a grin on his face.  
" Also, whenever you take a damage, you be heal faster, just like me. Since after all, you are now my woman " He said with a smile.  
Orochimaru put her fingers on her lip, " I see... " Orochimaru told Naruto.  
Later a loud voice can be heard from Kiba and Hanabi and Akamaru barking, " Look like, I must leave now. I look forward to have you teach me these experience in bed " Orochimaru chuckles, making Naruto blushes.  
Orochimaru disappear, Naruto open the door for the girls to come in.

* * *

Well, since Naruto is leaning toward darker path... Might as well add some lemon scenes. What do you readers say? Was it good or bad? Also, it my first time writing the lemon scene in a very detailed matter... Anyways please let me know what you think of this chapter or if you want to read less or more of the lemon scene.

As always, Thank you for taking your time reading this and leaving your honest reviews! Take care. ***bow***

Wow, I wrote over 8,000 word(s) for this chapter...


End file.
